


Blindsided

by CMDAK



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMDAK/pseuds/CMDAK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is forced to enter a vacation, while his lover is sent on another mission. But luckily for him, MI6 and London itself, he meets a blind young man who works in a coffee shop. And the planets are aligned in such a way that the young man is also James' type. Perfect. </p><p>Based off a few tumblr prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, my mind got distracted by this prompt: "you jog shirtless past my house every morning au".
> 
> I am sorry. Please enjoy and excuse any and all mistakes.

He hated downtime with a burning passion, especially if he was the only one forced to take it while they packed off James and sent him on another mission. Now how was that fair? He was forced to take six weeks off while his partner only got a few hours to spend on UK soil and in their bed before being sent off on another mission in the exact opposite part of the world. MI6 was full of hypocrites.

 

His body was tingling with energy which he needed to spend by either fucking – out of the question since James was away – or by shooting things – which was also out of the question since there were no enemies around and they had banned him from the shooting range when Major Boothroyd saw just how many bullets he had used.

 

“Go to a local shooting range and waste _your_ money on ammo, drink camomile tea to relax or maybe run a marathon if downtime is so hard on you, agent Trevelyan,” the old man had said sharply as he grabbed the weapon out of Alec’s hands. “But you will cease wasting my branch’s funds. Isn’t it enough that both you and Bond blow up or lose the masterpieces I bestow your ungrateful persons with?”

 

And of course Eve was laughing in the background, amused that the dangerous double oh agent sat with his head bowed and listened to an old man scolding him. And then it was his turn to laugh at her when the major swiftly turned on his heels and concentrated on scolding her for some reason he didn’t care to register in his mind.

 

“Now back to you, agent Trevelyan… I will call upon your exquisite abilities of destruction when and if I need to have a new weapon tested.” Alec’s face lit up like that of a child’s on Christmas day and the old man couldn’t help but chuckle. “But until then, please remove yourself from MI6’s premises.” The man patted the dangerous man on the back and leaned close to whisper. “You have to understand that this vacation is for your own good, Alec. And James will be back in two weeks tops and then you can truly enjoy your free time.” He winked and walked away, Eve following him with her arms full of important documents.

 

Major Boothroyd was loved and respected by all of MI6, even if the double oh agents had a really strange way of showing it. He acted like he was everyone’s grandfather, probably in an attempt to offer them to even out M’s cold and hard nature. Not that it was the woman’s fault she acted like a complete bitch. She couldn’t afford getting attached to anyone in case they died on her or they turned into traitors.

 

But back to the major’s suggestions, Alec decided to try them all. The tea, he hated and he spat it out all over the only tablecloth he and James owned – although he had no idea why they owned one and why it actually covered a table. But the other two ideas had been perfect, except instead of running in a marathon, he started jogging every morning at 5 AM and every night right before he went to bed. James probably found that amusing, since Alec had managed to bully a Q branch worker into sharing his new hobbies with the other agent over the coms.

 

There was only one problem he had with the morning jog. He felt like someone was watching him. The first time it happened, he decided it to ignore it and blame his overactive agent senses, but as soon as he left a certain area, the feeling went away. The second time it happened, he noticed that the lights were on in a nearby coffee shop, but no one appeared to be at the window. It was only on the third day that he noticed a skinny boy with wild hair and horrid taste in fashion sitting glued to the window. He waved for the sake of human interaction, but the boy turned his back at him.

 

That was when he decided that he had a new mission – get the boy to wave back. Sounded easy and the boy was in front of the shop’s windows wearing all sorts of insults to fashion every morning Alec jogged passed it. But it actually turned to be quite hard. The boy acted like he didn’t even notice the tall, blond and half naked man and Alec started to feel insulted.

 

“Are you sure he sees you?” James had asked him at the end of the first week, finally reaching that point in the mission where he was allowed to have sort of private phone calls at a certain hour in the day and from the phone in Eve’s office – and by being allowed, it actually meant that the major was sick of Alec bullying his precious workers into acting like living emails between himself and James and finally allowed the two to talk.

 

“James, I feel the boy’s eyes burn holes in the back of my skull. I am more than sure that he sees me.”

 

“Maybe he is not interested.” James said simply and Alec quickly shook his head even though his lover wasn’t there to see him. “And should I be worried that you’ve become so fixated with this boy all of a sudden? Tell me, Alec…Am I too old for you?” James almost managed to say the whole thing without bursting into laughter and he almost had Alec worried for a second or two.

 

The two double ohs had a very strange relationship. They were exclusive and at the same time, they weren’t. Each agent slept with both men and women if their missions required doing so, but in their own free time, they only had eyes for each other unless someone piqued the interest of the other. If they both agreed and if the third party was equally interested, they shared their bed. But neither sought the attention of other if they weren’t both on board with the idea.

 

“But now seriously, Alec… Do I need to worry about you? Am I going to come back and visit you in jail because you turned into a stalker?”

 

“No, James, I promise I am not that obsessed. And really, you need to see how horribly he dresses! And he could at least wave back if he can’t be bothered to be subtle in his ogling. Moneypenny will corroborate my story tomorrow, I guarantee it.” Alec quickly defended himself, grabbing Eve’s hands and pleading to her with his eyes even as the woman was quickly shaking her head.

 

“Horrible clothes?” James muttered, distracting Alec from his silent pleading. “That’s reminds me that I spilled –“

 

“I am happy to hear that 006 is not a stalker and that MI6 will not have to waste money on re-educating him and on a lawyer to get him out of jail,” the major’s tired voice interrupted James’ story, causing Alec to groan and roll his eyes like a petulant child. “Now if 007 could focus back on his mission, that would be simply wonderful, wouldn’t you agree?” Of course, the conversations were tapped by the old man, making sure they never lasted too long or that they approach certain topics that might turn out to be too distractive – as if they’d have phone sex. None of them were that horny.

 

It took Alec thirty minutes to convince Eve to run with him the following morning and she only agreed to it because the man promised to never ever drag her at that hour out of the house unless his or James’ lives were in danger. And indeed, she too felt like they were being watched and when she looked up, she saw the young man that Alec had described, wearing something that had to be the most horrible cardigan she had ever seen in her life.

 

“Why don’t you go and talk to him?” She asked after they stopped right around the first corner from the shop. “Maybe he’s shy. And to be completely honest Alec, you can be quite intimidating and overwhelming at times. You look like you could break that young man in half without trying.”

 

That hadn’t crossed his mind and he felt slightly ashamed. But he planned on remedying it that very moment, so he thanked Eve and ran back to the coffee shop, leaving her alone at 5.30 in the morning and promising her to pay her back for the cab and buy her whatever type of energy drink she wanted for the next month.

 

He opened the coffee shop’s door a bit too hard, the little bell ringing so loudly and moving so violently that he was afraid it might fall off. He was greeted by a large dog that instantly got up from the corner he was in and trotted over to him, sniffing and whining at him.

 

“I’ll be with you in a moment,” a soft voice travelled from the direction of the kitchen. “Do not mind Hawkeye. Unless you are here with the intent of robbing us or hurting me, he will not go for you jugular.”

 

Alec patted the dog who seemed to like him and when he looked up, his brain came to a full stop. The young man was quite a site to see, his white skin in contrast with his dark hair giving him a glow that made him seem ethereally. His eyes were also quite interesting, a very strange shade of green that was covered behind a whitish substance. The clothes did him no justice, but even they couldn’t take away from how good he looked.

 

“Hello? Are you still with me?” The boy asked, frowning and leaning over the counter, extending his arms in front of him as if he was trying to feel around to see if he was alone or not. That was very strange.

 

“Why don’t you wave back?” Was the first thing that left Alec’s mouth and he instantly wanted James to be there, because the man knew how to flirt. Alec had always been the more direct one and that landed him quite a lot of targets in his bed while on missions, but the man before him wasn’t a desperate trophy wife in need of some attention and good romping.

 

Furrowing his brows and tilting his head, the man somehow managed to look even more vexing when he was completely confused. “I’m sorry, what?”

 

“You watch me run by this shop every morning and every morning I wave, but you simply turn your back to me.” He decided to smile and lean closer to him, remembering that James usually did that. “I don’t bite, unless asked.”

 

The man opened and closed his mouth a few times, finally snorting and shaking his head. “I am sorry, but I am quite blind.” He said, waving his hand in front of his eyes and almost hitting Alec’s nose. “Hawkeye is my seeing dog, though I suppose I should have put the right markings on him.”

 

Speechless for a second time in less than thirty minutes, Alec tried to think of something to say that wasn’t completely appropriate. Asking the other man if he wanted to use his hands to see why he wouldn’t have been surprised if he was indeed watching him was out of the question seeing as he didn’t want the other man to consider him a freak or for Hawkeye to go for his jewels. So the next idea that popped in his head _had_ to be the right thing. “Well, that explains the horrible clothes.” Or maybe not.

 

But the other man started to laugh instead of siccing his dog on him, so he must have done something right. His laughter was as fragile as the man looked and if he were a poet, he would probably try to think of a proper way to compare it to the sounds of bells or crystal glasses clinking together.

 

“Well yes, I am actually the one who insists on buying clothes as colourful as these. It makes me feel safer knowing that other people see me, drivers especially. While I do have Hawkeye here with me,” and the dog was instantly around the counter, rubbing his head against his master’s leg, wagging his tail when the man started to rub him behind his ears, “I don’t want him to hurt himself because he had to push me from in front of a car whose driver somehow missed the man with the stick and the dog trying to cross.”

 

The urge to protect the strange man suddenly made itself know in Alec’s mind, a quick and sharp order give to him in M’s voice. He was sure that James was going to be equally mesmerised by the young man and feel the same need. But he needed to be careful and not do anything to scare the man away before they actually got to know each other. He needed to be sure the man was interested in having a relationship with another male and then slowly drop the bomb that he was already with someone who might be down with adding him to their twisted affair.

 

“I’m Alec,” the agent finally said, letting his hand hover a few seconds in front of him before he realized how stupid he was being and carefully brushed his fingers over the other’s man hand, letting him know that he intended to shake hands.

 

“Call me Q,” the boy said, smiling and moving his hand to allow Alec to shake it. “My full name is a bit of a handful and has been the cause of my ridicule for many years of my life.”

 

Alec couldn’t be blamed for starting to laugh as soon as the heard the letter, really. Q pulled his best confused face and the agent tried to best to get himself under control long enough to explain that one of his superiors went by the same nickname and how it was hard for him to think of Q as a young man.

 

Alec started to drink coffee every morning alongside Q, sitting with him until the coffee shop actually got busy and other waiters showed up to help the blind man. He’d learned that he saw himself as an inventor of sorts and that he hadn’t always been blind. But Q avoided telling him how he’d lost his eyesight, though Alec could clearly tell by his unscarred face that an explosion was out of the question.

 

Hawkeye took an instant liking to him which Alec was sure brought many points in his favour with Q, as did the shop’s other waiters. They were all protective of the young man, glaring at hard for the first few days, some even openly threatening him to hunt him down if he upset _their_ Q in any way.

 

After getting the co-workers’ approval and although knowing each other for little over two weeks, Alec strangely told Q about his partner James since he was curious how the young man would react. But, thankfully, the man smiled and patted his shoulder, congratulating him. He went on to say that he knew how hard it was to find someone who felt right and that he jokingly asked if Alec would be so kind as to fix him up with someone.

 

“Tell them that it is a real blind date,” Q laughed, unaware of the array of emotions that flashed on Alec’s face.

 

“It depends on what are you searching for,” Alec said carefully. “Male of female?”

 

“Never really cared about gender,” Q replied, before bending over and laughing. “Alec, I am kidding. Don’t you dare actually fixing a blind date for me, I mean it. I’ll give you the most horrible coffee I can make, you hear me?”

 

As if he’d fix the young man up with anyone but himself and James. No, Q was his perfect treasure and he wasn’t inclined to let anyone have him – well, unless Q actually wanted anyone else, in which case he’d back down and keep being the other man’s friend, ready to get rid of a body if he ever saw or felt Q being sad.

 

On a lighter note, at least he now knew what way Q swung and that was beyond great. He instantly wanted to share his discovery with his partner. Maybe the other man could come up with a reason why he was blind . But sadly Eve told him that James was in the critical part of the mission which could get him killed if he wasn’t fully focused.

 

“Then can you help me with my Q?” Alec asked, sure that all the necessary checks had been done to ensure that Alec’s newest fascination wasn’t a determent to MI6’s security.

 

“You mean you want me to print you a copy of his medical file so you can see why he’s blind, right?” The woman asked without even glancing in his direction. It was as if double oh agents had a need to find out every little thing about people they were interested in written in their DNA.

 

“Not what I had in mind, but if you are offering, my darling Moneypenny… I simply cannot refuse such a lovely lady,” Alec said softly, taking Eve’s hand in his and kissing her knuckles.

 

“Well, your darling Moneypenny will not help you invade this man’s privacy.” She took her hand out of Alec’s and planted it against his mouth, thus ensuring that he wouldn’t interrupt her. “I don’t care for what you have to say, 006. You can keep asking him, hoping that he will get tired of it and finally tell you, or you can have patience and wait for him to tell you out of his own free will.” She signalled him to come closer to her and when he did, she leaned real close to him and started to whisper. “Hint: the latter is the right thing to do.”

 

Of course Alec wasn’t going to push things with Q. How could Moneypenny forget that he was a spy, a double oh agent? He had tact – when it was necessary – and he could be patient if he had to be. As such, he carried on as if he wasn’t dying to know every little detail about Q’s past and life, happily sipping whatever coffee he was presented with, Hawkeye curled around his feet whenever the younger man did not need him.

 

And finally, finally, a total of 25 days after James had left the country, he received a text from the man informing him that he was safe and sound on an airplane, two hours away from London. Alec jumped up and almost spilled the coffee all over Q, Hawkeye instantly on his feet, looking around for any possible danger.

 

“James is on his way home.” He announced and pulled Q in an awkward hug over the counter, realizing what he was doing only after the man started to pat his back softly.

 

“Well then, Alec, maybe you should go home and get ready?” Q offered and the agent could swear he detected some sadness behind the genuine smile. Excellent. Well, not excellent that Q was sad, but excellent that it might mean that the young man was interested in him.

 

“I’ll introduce you tomorrow. You’re his type as well,” he said over his shoulder, patting Hawkeye on his head and running out of the shop before Q had enough time to actually comprehend what he had said.

 

He was back home under half an hour, showered ,changed and on his way to the airport within ten minutes. While speeding down the streets, he figured out how to turn on the Bluetooth and called James, drumming his hands against the driving wheel until the other man picked up.

 

“He’s a genius and he’s so your type it almost hurts me to think that you might have never looked my way if you had met him before me,” was the way Alec greeted James and the man let out a confused noise. “He’s also blind and he doesn’t mind what gender he dates.”

 

“Who? Alec, are you drunk?” James asked, honestly sounding worried. “Is this a code for something? Are you compromised?”

 

   “No, no, there is no meteor shower tonight James, do not worry,” Alec supplied, remembering one of their many codes. “I am talking about Q.”

 

“Major Boothroyd is blind?” James asked confused and Alec could picture him with his brows furrowed and head tilted.

 

“Not that Q. My Q, our Q. Well, if both you and he want to make him _our_ Q.”

 

“Alec, you’re mumbling and not making sense. Take a deep breath, slow the bloody car down as well as your train of thought and start over. Is this about that boy you were telling me on the coms some days ago?”

 

Doing as instructed and narrowly avoiding running a red light and entering head on in a busy intersection, Alec started again. “Yes. Turns out the poor boy is blind, although he wasn’t born that way. And his mind is wonderful maze of ideas and concepts that go beyond my comprehensive abilities, but his face lights up when he talks about what he wanted to build and I simply can’t tell him to stop.”

 

James closed his eyes and chuckled, glad to hear Alec sound so full of life. He was happy that the man had been entertained in a nonlethal way he had been away, but he was also very curious and eager to hear more about the person who had unknowingly kept the man he loved and London safe.

 

“That sounds familiar. Go on,” James instructed, hoping that no one would interrupt his phone conversation. He had missed hearing the other man’s voice so much. “Don’t suppose you have a picture of this genius of yours, do you Alec?” He chuckled when he heard the distinct sound of the other man hitting his head against the driving wheel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you squint, you can see the following prompt used for this chapter: "you fell over in the subway car and landed in my lap au"
> 
> Thank you very much for the kudos and comments.
> 
> Sorry for any and all mistakes.

They were done with the airport really fast, James always being lucky with his bags and his MI6 clearance allowing him to pass through customs without being questioned about anything suspicious he might have brought back – and in this case, he had beautiful knife collection that he thought Alec would adore.

 

“Well now this gift puts to shame what I brought you from my last mission,” Alec complained, his fingers twitching at the sight of the knives. “I’ll have to try and sneak in a full car next time and not just its emblem.”

 

“Nonsense,” James assured him, patting his back. “I’m more interested in something other than cars right now. You can tell me all about this blind genius of yours on our way to headquarters.” They both managed to keep a straight face for about thirsty seconds before they both doubled over, laughing.

 

Of course they didn’t intend to stop at MI6, Alec hell bent on pushing his car to the maximum in hopes of showing off Q to James right on that day. But Major Boothroyd had other plans for them. “I am dreadfully sorry to do this to you both, but M was quite insistent when she said that she wanted 007’s report,” the man’s crisp voice came through the car’s speakers just as the vehicle suddenly refused to listen to Alec’s commands. “And I, myself, am quite curious to hear the agent’s proper explanation as to how he managed to destroy a perfectly wonderful and quite powerful lighter gun with a bit more details than ‘ups, there it went’.”

 

Alec groaned and tried a few more times to get control over the car again, but he eventually gave up and rested his face against the wheel. Why couldn’t M and the major understand that some things where more important than mission reports?

 

“I’ll meet him tomorrow Alec, don’t worry. I’m sure he won’t suddenly disappear in the middle of the night.” James leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest, trying to follow his partner’s story.

 

“And the dog is a German Sheppard, bloody big one too. Has a nice, sharp pair of fangs and I’ve seen him more than ready to sink them in someone’s leg if he thought they were causing Q problems.”

 

That caught James’ attention and he rested his hand over Alec’s arm, frowning. “Might be a coincidence, but is the dog named Hawkeye by any chance?” Alec’s eyes widened a bit and he nodded quickly, James instantly starting to laugh. “Then I already met your Q.” He said simply, Alec starting to look upset.

 

“And you didn’t share?”

 

“Wait, when I say ‘met’ I mean his dog pushed him in my lap on the train I had taken on my way to MI6 before I left and I spilled coffee all over him. I only managed to apologize and offer to wash his clothes before he jumped off my lap, called the dog over by his name and disappeared in the crowed train.” Chuckling, James opened the car’s door as soon as it stopped in the MI6 underground parking. “I realized he was blind only when I walked into MI6. “ He shrugged and ran a hand through his hair, mentally preparing himself for the scolding he was about to receive from M. “When you told me about a young man with disastrous clothes, my mind went back to that incident, but the major interrupted us before I could share it with you.”

 

Alec lightly punched James in the shoulder and grinned. “Aren’t you lucky? I hugged him by accident and you got him to fall on your lap in a matter of seconds. No wonder your Mi6’s favourite honey trap.”

 

“I wouldn’t consider myself lucky, Alec. I spilled hot coffee over him and he looked pissed when he disappeared.” James continued to explain, nodding at the people who welcomed him back. The young man had caught the agent’s interest instantly and James had thought about introducing him to Alec, but he had gone before he could introduce himself.

 

The MI6 visit lasted six hours too long in both of their opinions, Alec sitting on a chair in front of Eve while both M and the major were busy giving James an ear full for whatever damage he had caused, a brave medic hovering around 007 and making sure the he was indeed unharmed.

 

When they finally left headquarters, James was falling asleep on his feet and a really powerful storm had started. Both men were pretty put off by the fact that they had missed their chance to meet with Q, since Alec had informed James that the younger man left the coffee shop at six in the evening and it was already nine.

 

Alec suddenly stopped in the middle of his failed attempt at explaining one of Q’s inventions that helped him know how many people there were in the shop, his mind suddenly preoccupied with James’ earlier story. “Wait, it just dawned on me… What did you mean when you said ‘his dog pushed him in my lap’? That dog doesn’t strike me like a matchmaking one,” he said offended, taking his eyes off the road.

 

In hindsight, James supposed that he should have insisted on the other man turning his attention to driving since they were entering a zone that was well known for the many accidents that were caused there due to poor lighting and completely wrong placement of the cross-walk. But he trusted Alec with his life and did not doubt the man’s peripheral vision ever since the man had spotted a sniper and delivered a clean and perfect headshot on their first mission together without even looking in the man’s direction.

 

So when Alec suddenly hit the brakes and he saw someone fall on the ground a few millimetres away from his side, James froze. A dog was barking and he realized that the man had been saved by the animal and he thanked all the gods that ever existed for that since neither of them took it too well when an innocent person died because of them.

 

They both jumped out of the car when their brains started functioning again – again, not on a mission, not attacked by men with guns, but suddenly faced with the possibility of almost having killed a civilian - and instantly Alec went white in the face. The man look like he was about to faint and James was just about to catch him when Alec bolted away from him and kneeled next to their would-be victim.

 

“Q? Are you okay?” Alec shouted, running his hands all over the other man’s body, unconsciously pushing the dog out of his way.

 

“Alec?” Q asked disoriented and between sobs, trying his best to stop the tears from falling and to get up on his own. “Alec, please tell me Hawkeye is all right.” He insisted between hiccups, his attempts at getting up finally being stopped by the older man holding him gently down and quickly pushing away his shirt, his heart in his throat at the sight of blood.

 

“The dog is fine,” James offered, now holding an umbrella he had dug out from the car over the injured man, hating that there wasn’t anything else that he could do. He scanned the man, noting that the blood was coming from the scrapes on his arms and elbows, frowning at how unnaturally his left foot was sitting. “Alec, he’s mostly fine, but I think he broke his ankle,” he said carefully, resting his other hand on frantic agent’s shoulder to try and calm him down. It was disconcerting to see Alec this terrified.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” the agent kept repeating, finally giving in and wrapping his arms around Q, bringing him to his chest. “I didn’t see you, I’ll never look away from the road…” he continued to mutter, holding him tighter as if hoping that his arms would make all the man’s pain go away.

 

James looked down at Alec and at the other man’s nod, he grabbed Hawkeye’s leash and turned for the car, surprised that the dog followed him so easily. He must really trust Alec with his master, although he doubted it that would still be the case if the animal actually understood that Alec was the driver who – unintentionally – hurt his master.

 

Still the animal hoped in the back seat without as much as bark, whimpering and trying to sit over his master when Alec joined him there with a sobbing Q on his lap. James started the car up and made a U-turn, deciding to take the injured man back to MI6 and bully a medic into treating his wounds and maybe finding one who could x-ray the dog as well, just to be sure.

 

“Whenever we meet, something happens to me,” Q wheezed out and rubbed at his eyes, Alec pressing his face deeper in his neck while the dog sniffed at his injured ankle.

 

James’ eyes travelled in the back mirror only for a moment to catch a glimpse of the two men before focusing back on the road again. “I am ashamed that you remember our first, but yes it would seem that we are cursed to meet under unfavourable circumstances. How did you…?”

 

“I recognized your voice,” Q said quickly, attempting to make light of the situation and laugh. But he was in too much pain and all that came out of him was a chocked sob which made Alec restating his chants of apologies and promises to never ever take his eyes off the road. James grabbed Q’s hovering hand and rested on top of his lover’s, squeezing it lightly. “At what hospital are you taking me?” the younger man asked after a few seconds, awkwardly pulling his out from between the other two.

 

“A private one that is used by the firm we work for. We’ll say it was an accident related to our work, so you won’t be charged,” he added quickly, instantly blocking Q’s attempts at protesting.

 

Unusually distressed by the whimpers that continued to come from the back seat, James struggled to find a way to get the young man’s mind off his injuries. “Alec tells me you are an inventor of sorts. He even tried to explain how you constantly know how many people there are in the shop without paying attention.”

 

Q struggled for a few moments to focus on the question, biting his lips. “I knew I was going blind so I started working on things that would help me when the inevitable happened. The owner of the shop is an old friend of mine, so he was more than happy to help me set the system up. It's something that counts how many heart beats it picks up, eliminating the ones of my colleagues and then sends them to a little device that shows the numbers in brail.” He tried to take something - probably the device itself - from his pants’ pocket, but the movement caused him pain and Alec was quick to grab his hands and try to keep him still, unaware that he had placed a kiss on Q’s neck which stunned the man so much that James was sure he even stopped breathing.

 

Before they knew it, James had pulled into MI6’s underground parking, the man himself surprised that he had reached it so fast. He walked ahead of Alec who carried Q in his arms, Hawkeye by his side. The agent only had to send one glare to silence the guards, one of them running ahead of him to call the elevator for them.

 

Alec carefully put Q on a bed and then literary dragged a terrified doctor in the room, pointing at the wounded man and ordering him to fix him. James had to step in the second he heard a gun being cocked, Q also jumping up at the strange metallic sound, weakly asking what was happening.

 

“Alec, go outside now,” James ordered and pushed the doctor behind him. “And you better start working on your patient there because I am afraid that my colleague here is about to lose it and I won’t stop him from tearing apart you if you refuse to do as you are told. I might even join in.” He cracked his knuckles in case the doctor needed any more convincing.

 

Five x-rays latter – a full on for Hawkeye as well, although the doctor pointed out while on the verge of crying that he might miss if something was wrong with the animal since he was not a veterinarian – and fifteen minutes later, James was sitting by a drugged and almost fully asleep Q while Alec was offering M his best fake smile.

 

“What in bloody hell is going on here?” She demanded, hands on her hips, Bill Tanner himself shaking his head behind her. “Why are you two terrorizing the medical staff and why is there a civilian in that bed, getting a cast and with his arms wrapped up as if he was a bloody Egyptian mummy?” Her face somehow managed to turn redder and Alec would swear to Moneypenny that M was actually blowing steam out of her ears. “And most importantly, why is there a mutt growling at me and looking like he is about to rip my throat open?”

 

Before anyone could answer, the doctor cleared his throat. “M-madam, you are disturbing the patient,” he said weakly, afraid to look the MI6 head in the eye. “P-perhaps you should take this somewhere where the patient won't be disturbed?” He offered, hoping that he would end up in a body bag within the hour.

 

“Both of you, outside now,” M said in a steel voice, Hawkeye finally backing down and laying at the foot of Q’s bed.

 

As soon as the door closed behind them, M resumed her cussing of the two, Tanner himself disappearing behind a corner. Both agents sat straight, eyes following the woman and patiently – which was another reason that alarmed the woman that the two might have done something extremely wrong – for her to finish.

 

“I almost ran him over with an MI6 issued car. He’s also quite blind,” Alec deadpanned and M somehow managed to turn whiter than the walls.

 

Taking a deep breath and probably counting back from ten in her mind so she wouldn’t simply empty her gun in the two agents’ heads, M sounded tired. “You two will be this country’s downfall, I swear. Try to shove a decent amount of money down his throat so this incident doesn’t reach the prime minister’s ears.” She started to walk away, Tanner materializing by her side. “And get him out of my building before he hears something that turns him into a perfect target for our enemies.”

 

A nurse exiting the room pulled the two out of their horrifying day dreams in which Q ended up shot in the head after being used against them, and James quickly grabbed her arm, giving her his best and most charming smile. “Would you kindly tell me everything that is wrong with my friend?”

 

The woman regarded the agent warily, shrugging out of his hold and taking a step back only to bump into a smiling Alec. “I ought to taser the both of you so hard that you end up sharing the room with Mister Quintus Quigley over there.” She threatened while winking. She made sure that the cameras picked up how annoyed she was supposed to feel, pushing James out of her way with the patient chart she had, allowing the agent to hold on to it as she disappeared.

 

 

They didn’t even wait for the nurse to fully exit their field of vision before they opened the chart and started reading from it, Alec pulling out his phone out of his pocket not a second later so he could google what most of the words meant.

 

“So he has minor scrapes and his ankle is broken, but he doesn’t require a surgery for it. But what the hell is this word right here and why is it severe?” James muttered and waited for Alec to search for the word on his phone, the Russian going after the doctor after they both finished reading.

 

James knocked on the door and entered, announcing himself. “We’re taking you home with us,” he said softly, pulling a chair and sitting down next to Q’s bed, his heart missing a beat when the young man turned and smiled in his general direction. “I see the doctor gave you the really good stuff,” the agent grumbled, sighing and shaking his head. “Q, do you understand what I am saying?”

 

“You’re James, Alec’s boyfriend,” the man snickered, Hawkeye rousing from his sleep to ensure that his master was okay, sniffing at James’ shoes before going back to sleep.

 

“Yes, I am James and both I and Alec will take you home with us, do you understand?” He repeated slowly again.

 

Q tried to roll to his side and reach for something in his pocket, but failed. He tried again and almost succeeded in rolling out of bed if James hadn’t been there to catch him and hold him still. “You’ll need my ID to know where I’m living,” Q stated, sounding as if he had expected James to know what he was looking for. “It’s kind of small, but you and Alec and sleep one on top of each other on the sofa,” he continued, nodding his head very seriously.

 

“I was thinking more like our apartment, Q. Do you understand what I am saying? I am taking you home with me because you broke your ankle and both Alec and I have time off from work.” More like they were grounded and with more than half of their pay docked because of their newest stunt, but that didn’t matter.

 

“Can you drop me off at work?”

 

“Q, your ankle is broken.” James explained as if he were talking to a child, although he didn’t feel frustrated at all. “You won’t go back to the coffee shop until a doctor says that you can stand on your own.”

 

“Can I see you?” Q asked suddenly and lifted his hands weakly above him, waiting for James to rest his face in them. “I caught a glimpse of you when I fell in your lap. And that was so hot,” he giggled, amused by his own joke.

 

James didn’t have to be asked twice, having wondered from the moment he first saw him just how the younger man’s hands would feel against in skin. And he wasn’t disappointed, a shredder traveling through his body the second the slim fingers shyly touched his nose. It took Q a moment to gather enough courage to rest his palms against James’ face, biting his lips as he did so.

 

James closed his eyes and simply enjoyed the other man’s way of seeing, stopping any sort of noises that might have wanted to leave his lips. He rubbed his face against Q’s soft palms and allowed his mind to wonder to certain places before reality caught up with him and he snapped his eyes open. Thankfully, that was when the young man pulled his hands away, more than pleased with what he had seen if his red face was anything to go by.

 

“Do you mind if I see Alec?”

 

“Trust me when I say that neither of us is bothered by you seeing us. You can see as much of us as you want, Q” James chuckled and held Q’s hands in his, planting a kiss on his knuckles, a genuine smile appearing on his lips when he noticed that the other man had fallen asleep. “Well, won’t Alec be jealous when he hears about this?”

 

Patting the sleeping man’s head, James left the room. He sat down on a chair, Alec soon appearing around the corner, a deep frown set on his face as he was followed by the doctor from earlier.

 

“M said he needs to leave and we already did everything we could. I even woke up a veterinarian for you and had him check the dog’s x-rays via mail.” The doctor said desperately, waving his hands around. “He has to go.” The man actually put his foot down and James couldn’t help but snort at how far away the man jumped when Alec suddenly turned to glare at him. “I’ll send him to a hospital, don’t worry!”

 

“He’s blind. Do you realize how panicked he’ll be when he wakes up in an unfamiliar place that smells like disinfectant?” Alec growled out, fisting his hands.

 

“Here or there, still the same thing,” the doctor defended, actually dragging a chair between himself and the angry agent.

 

“Alec, we’ll take him home with us.” James spoke up and walked up to his lover, resting his hands on his shoulders and turning him away from the terrified man. “Now, you call his friends and tell them what happened and I’ll carry him to the car.”

 

The doctor was very vocal about releasing the unconscious man in the agents’ care, but all it took to silence him was a glare from James. The man bowed his head and swallowed, muttering that he never meant to offend or imply that they couldn’t take care of anyone.

 

“I just worry that he might suffer a panic attack when he wakes up.”

 

“Here or there, still the same thing.” Alec mirrored, eyes narrowed as he waited for Q’s boss/friend to answer the phone. “Plus, Hawkeye will sleep with him.” Rolling his eyes at how flabbergasted the medical man looked at him, he pointed at the dog that was walking alongside James. “That’s the dog’s name, doc.”

 

“Of course I knew that!” The man defended himself, slightly terrified that he might soon offend the deadly agents to the point where his body filled with led. “But guide dogs are allowed in private hospital rooms…Well, unless there is another occupant in the room who objects to it, but I am sure we’ll manage to get your friend a private until.”

 

The doctor gave up when he realized that he was fighting with windmills and simply watched the three men disappear from his branch, sighing. Double ohs were the patients he hated the most because they were extremely stubborn and claimed that every wound was nothing more than a scratch, even if they came down holding their guts in their hands. Well, it seemed that they were even worse if someone they cared about – and no, you really did not need to watch the two agents for more than two minutes to realize that they fancied the younger man – was wounded.

 

Well, he did his job and the civilian was out of his department and on his way out of MI6. M had nothing to scream about now.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any and all mistakes.
> 
> Thank you and please enjoy.

The world was slowly coming back to him and along with it, a dull pain in the lower part of his body. He moved his arms and they stung and when he tried to move his leg and instantly regretted it, taking a sharp breath of air and just barely managed to hold back a whimper. So it was more than obvious that he was hurt but he couldn’t exactly remember how it happened.

 

It was clear to him by the softness of the mattress and the pillows that he wasn’t in his own bed. This bed also felt larger and the noises coming from outside were different from the ones that usually greeted him early in the morning – no cars going over the pothole that only seemed to deepen as time went on and that appeared out of nowhere one day after a rather nasty storm right in front of his apartment building, no upstairs neighbour that hummed ‘My favourite things’ while she got ready for work and even the birds chirped different tunes that the ones he knew.

 

The smell of the house was also different from his, gunpowder mixed with expensive aftershave – two different ones, both which also covered his usual smell and the more he focused on their distinctive smell, the more familiar one became; he couldn’t quite manage to attach a name to it– and not a single hint of the smell of tea. He could smell only coffee and that was a drink he avoided at all costs.

 

The shirt he had on was also definitely not his since it was so large that he could swim in it – the person who it belonged to surely had well defined muscles. It felt like it was very high quality and he never spent more than a decent minimum on clothes. But he didn’t feel the cold talons of fear digging in his heart. Hawkeye was with him, nuzzling his neck and whining, waiting for him to rest his hands over the back of his head and hold him close to his body as he usually did.

 

“There, there, it’s alright boy. I’m awake,” he muttered and scratched him behind his ears, smiling when the animal started to lick his face. “Don’t suppose you know where I am and how I go here, hm?”

 

The more he immersed himself in the room’s fragrance, the more familiar the smell became and he soon realized that it belonged to Alec. Alec, the man he kind of had a crush on, the man whose voice filled with indescribable joy whenever he talked about the man he shared his life with and who described their relationship as the most ‘dysfunctionally perfect’ to ever exit. He still hadn’t understood what the man had meant by that, but then again, Alec had a very strange way of describing things.

 

“James,” Q muttered softly, the name suddenly appearing inside his mind along a sketchy idea of how he looked like. “His name is James.”

 

The dog jumped off the bed instantly after hearing that name and quickly padded off somewhere, Q’s entire being slowly starting to fill with dread as something ebbed at the corners of his mind. He tried to get up again, but the sharp pain travelled up from his leg directly to his brain and he feel back against the fluffy pillows, groaning.

 

He had completely missed the footsteps that stopped just outside the room’s door and he would have probably jumped back in fright if the person hadn’t bothered to knock. “Q? Are you awake? It’s me, Alec.”

 

Hearing the other man’s voice jumpstarted Q’s memory, the sound of screeching wheels mixed with the smell of the cold rain falling on heated tires making his stomach lurch and for a moment, he was afraid that he was going to puke. But Alec’s smell engulfed him and chased away his queasiness, the man instantly wrapping his arms around him, holding him against his chest and rubbing his back.

 

“I’m okay, I’m okay,” Q assured him, allowing himself a moment to enjoy the man’s body heat before weakly pushing himself away. “But you almost ran me over.” He wasn’t accusing the man, just confirming to himself that he was indeed remembering what had happened the previous night.

 

He couldn’t accuse Alec of anything anyway. The rain had come down suddenly and brutally and he didn’t have his usual bright red umbrella with him. He had assumed the light had turned green – that was one of the traffic lights that lacked the customary auditory hints that were for the visually disabled people – and no one had been around to help him. And, because of how hard the rain was falling, he simply hadn’t heard the car coming up.

 

“I’m so sorry, Q.” Alec started, taking the younger man’s hands in his, careful to avoid the bandaged parts. “I looked away for a moment and the next thing I knew you were there, in pain and bleeding.”

 

“I saw red then,” Q said softly, surprising Alec. “It has been such a long time since I last saw that colour. Then again, when I see that colour, it’s never a good thing.”

 

Eyebrows furrowed, Alec let go of Q and sat down next to the bed. “What do you mean?”

 

“I see colours by smell or taste,” Q started to explain, concentrating. “Red is the coppery taste of blood or the heavy led smell it has and the last time I saw it, I had walked into a door four years ago before I got Hawkeye and broke my lip.”

 

His heart skipped a beat when he felt Alec’s fingers carefully brushing over his lips, suddenly feeling hot and slightly bothered by the existence of his lower half “What other colours can you see like that?” Alec whispered and Q found himself unable to pull back even though there was a voice in his head that was yelling at him to stop.

 

“I see white in winter, when it’s snowing. Green when the grass is cut and brown from the smell of the wet ground.” He felt dizzy and he rested his hands on Alec’s shoulders. He’ll move away soon, just a second more like this and he’ll be happy. "Yellow is –“ Sounds of approaching footsteps and Hawkeye’s subdued barks brought him back to reality and he instantly let go of Alec, turning his head away in an attempt to act like nothing that might be even the slightest sexual was happening.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t –” He started to say, but James placed a hand on his shoulder before he sat down next to him.

 

“I brought you something to eat and drink,” James said softly and carefully put a tray in front of the blind man, guiding his hands to where everything was. “I just hope Alec’s memory didn’t fail him and this is actually your favourite tea, “he continued saying as if he hadn’t just walked in on Q almost making out with his partner.

 

“You have the worst timing possible, James,” Alec groaned from the floor.

 

“You weren’t complaining about my timing last night.”

 

“I’m sorry, I think I’m intruding and I might have overstayed my welcome” Q said suddenly, putting the tea cup down and trying to somehow get out of bed without hurting himself or spilling the tray.

 

But James moved fast and caught the younger man’s hands, the bed dipping low as Alec sat next to his legs. “Sorry, sorry, we got a little bit carried away for a moment. We promise we won’t do it again,” James reassured him squeezed his hand before giving him his cup of warm tea.

 

A simple sip took Q back to a time when he still had his sight and he smiled, completely unaware of how the two man stared at him. “Thank you, I never thought someone else beside me could make it like this.”

 

“I followed Alec’s instructions to the letter,” James said softly, fingers hovering near Q’s cheek as he thought the urge to cup his face and pull him in for a kiss. “I hope you had a decent night’s rest. This used to be Alec’s room before we decided that we only needed one bed.”

 

Q felt his face heating up and wanted to be swallowed by the ground when he felt the back of Alec’s hand against his face. “Do you have a fever, Q? James, I think he has a fever,” he said before resting his cheek against his forehead, the other man carefully tuning him around and mirroring Alec’s actions. Surely they both knew he was blushing and they were just mocking him.

 

“You are a bit warm, but that might be the tea.” James concluded, his voice not giving away the huge smile he had on his face. “You should try to go back to sleep after telling Alec what you want him to bring back from your apartment.”

 

“What? Oh no, I really do not want to impose on you more than I already have,” Q said quickly, shaking his head. He was afraid he’d fall harder for Alec and if he was reading his heart right, James was next on his list of crushes and that was beyond unacceptable. “I am grateful that you opened up your house for me, but I don’t want to be a bother and—“

 

“Alec almost hit you with the car so this is the least we can do for you. Plus, we are on a sort of forced vacation, your presence here will be more than welcomed,” James countered. “And you are anything but a bother, Q. But we do not want to force you to do anything you don’t want to, so if you really want to go home, then Alec and I will take turns in taking care of you in your own apartment. Or let us pay a nurse to keep watch over you until you can walk again.”

 

Carefully thinking over James’ words, Q realized that he really would need someone to take care of him until his ankle healed. He really would need someone to help him cook and clean and he really hated the idea of having a complete stranger move in with him. True, James was almost a complete stranger, but he already considered Alec a friend and Hawkeye seemed to simply adore the two, so that must mean that they were okay.

 

“If you turn out to be psychopathic killers, I will be most crossed,” Q said, crossing his hands over his chest and narrowing his useless eyes as both men laughed.

 

James gently squeezed his shoulder and put the fork in Q’s hand, guiding it around the plate. “I assure you that we are have the papers to prove we are as sane as we can be. I’ll bring your phone while Alec writes down what you need so you can talk to your friends. I am afraid they were a bit panicked when they heard you were in an accident.”

 

***

Now James supposed he should feel at least a tiny bit horrible for using tricks he usually reserved for his marks in the field and sort of manipulating Q into agreeing to become their house guest. But he couldn’t be blamed because every time he looked at the man, he wanted nothing more than to bundle him up in the finest of clothes and keep him on a pedestal, away from the horrors of the world – which now also included Alec’s way of driving.

 

Of course he wasn’t going to fully act on that instinct. He wasn’t going to nab the young man and lock him up in a golden cage like the countless villains he fought with did to so many innocent people because their souls had gotten distorted so much by power and money that they forgot how to treat other human beings. No, if Q said he wanted to go home, then both he and Alec would respect his wish and they would take him home.

 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by his message alert and he checked his phone to see that Alec was currently bombarding him with all sorts of pictures from the younger man’s home and closet. The apartment looked like it couldn’t be any smaller without being considered a small room – James had suspected that would be the case since the doctor had revealed that the operation Q needed was very expensive – while the closet looked like a rainbow had exploded in it, a few boxes hid way in the back, under decent coloured clothes. There were also all sorts of strange gadgets strummed about the place and James assumed they were the last things Q built before he went blind.

 

It was easy to hear Alec’s silent question just by looking at the five pictures of just the hidden boxes, so James gave into his own curiosity and asked the other man to see if there was any notebook that he could ‘borrow’. He actually planned on sending one to the good old major, hoping that the man would be blown away by what was in those books and offer to pay their Q for his ideas – it was the only way they could help the young man without forcing him to let them pay in his place.

 

“James?” Q’s shy voice came from the bathroom, Hawkeye’s head peaking from behind the half closed door.

 

“Is everything all right in there? Do you need anything?” James asked as he pocketed his phone and hurried to see how he could help his house guest.

 

“No everything is okay, thank you very much.” James peeked inside and saw Q looking straight ahead as he moved his fingers in the water, wounded leg balanced on the tub’s rim with a plastic bag covering the cast to keep it dry. There was nothing they could do about the bandages wrapped around Q’s arms, but the man insisted that it was okay and that the wounds didn’t sting or anything – which James deduced to be a lie by the faces the man had pulled when they came into direct contact with the water.

 

“Do you want me to wash your hair?” He asked, already pushing his sleeves up. “I think we have something that you can use to cover what you don’t want me to see. Alec discovered teleshopping while I was away and decided we needed a bathtub food tray, among other useless things.” He shuddered when he remembered just how many things the other man had bought.

 

Q laughed, leaning his head against the edge of the tub. “Yes, he told me about his little shopping spree. He was so disappointed when the instant martini maker did not work as expected.” Humming, Q rubbed his neck. “I actually wanted to ask you to help me out of here, but now that you mention it…But won’t it be weird? I don’t want Alec to walk in and get the wrong idea or to make you do something that makes you uncomfortable or that you really do not want to do.”

 

James had to kick himself to move and duck into a closet that was full with useless crap Alec had bought. It took him a bit to find what he was searching for and narrowly avoided getting hit in the head with the automatic golf club 5000. Alec must have been extremely bored if he bought that useless junk since they didn’t even like golf.

 

“You worry too much, Q. There are very few deeds that make me uncomfortable or that I haven’t done yet. I also only do the things that I want to do. As for Alec walking in, well at worst he’ll insist on washing your hair the next time and at best he’ll want to run his fingers through it just to be sure I did a decent job,” James explained as he put the piece of blue painted wood over the tub, covering Q’s lower half. “You have no idea how dramatic he was last night when he found out you saw my face before his.”

 

Covering his face with his hands, Q groaned. “I am so sorry about that, I was really out of it and my mouth refused to listen to my brain,” he apologized, moving forward a bit to make room for James’ legs.

 

Carefully lowering Q’s head in the water before picking up the bottle of shampoo, James wondered if the young man had any idea of what he was doing to him. “Your hands are very soft and they felt very nice against my face,” he whispered, starting to massage the man’s scalp. “I understand why Alec wants to get his fingers in your hair. It’s like touching the finest of silk.” He bit his lip when Q let out a small moan that dissolved in a hum.

 

“I have to wash my hair almost daily because my friends keep ruffling my hair,” Q said, feeling every bit of tension leave his body. “Oh, you are really good at this, James. Are you a world renowned masseur or something? I haven’t felt this relaxed in years.”

 

James continued to massage Q’s scalp, slowly moving his fingers lower and lower until he was rubbing the man’s shoulders. He should remember to send Eve a thank you basket of sorts for suggesting he actually attended massage classes – yes, MI6 actually taught their double ohs how to do that in case they thought that their targets might spill the beans while getting their backs or other places rubbed. “Just a humble accountant, I am afraid.”

 

Q unconsciously rubbed his head against the side of James’ leg and the man almost pulled him in his lap. What saved him from doing such a stupid think that would have probably landed him a slap in the face, a demand to be dropped off home and a restraining order by Alec yelling to be left in since his hands were full. “I’ll let Alec rinse the shampoo out of your hair.”

 

He almost ran out of the bathroom, opened the front door and grabbed the boxes and bags Alec had, instructing him to go help Q in the bathroom. Of course the other man was gone from his sight before he could properly blink and James took his time in arranging everything in Q’s temporary room to let the two have some alone time. He took note of the bags that were obviously filled with newly bought stuff and he set those aside, planning on talking about this with his partner. Q might end up feeling overwhelmed if they also dumped the gifts on top of his new living arrangements.

 

Once he was done, he went in to check on the two and leaned against the doorframe and watched the two silently, Hawkeye looking up from next to the tub, wagging his tail. Q was sitting in the drained tub with a giant fluffy towel covering him and another one wrapped around his head in a very bizarre way, looking as concentrated in mapping Alec’s face as he had been when he did it to James.

 

“So? Am I prettier than James?” Alec broke the silence and Q started to laugh, covering his mouth with his hands, Alec obviously regretting opening his mouth since his joke robbed him of the other man’s touch.

 

“You are both adequate in the looks department, I believe.” The young man said as he made sure the towel around him was wrapped properly before placing his arms around Alec’s neck to allow the man to get him out of the tub “But then again, I am blind. What do I know?”

 

For a second, it looked like Alec himself was going to do something stupid, Hawkeye himself watching him closely, but James breathed a sigh of relief when his partner’s lips moved away from Q’s. “You can always take another look at us later on, just to be sure. But trust me, I’m prettier than he is,” he whispered in Q’s ear.

 

“Alec, he’s shivering. Do you want him to catch a cold on top of everything else? Because, if you ask me, a broken leg courtesy of us is more than enough,” James scolded him and Alec stuck his tongue out at him as he carried Q back to his room.

 

Twenty awkward minutes later, a dressed Q with newly bandaged arms was safely tucked under two large blankets and a sleepy dog, with a book on his lap. He held Alec’s hand in his and carefully guided the man through each letter of each word, the older man suddenly hell bent on learning braille.

 

A knock on the door snapped Alec out of his concentration, the man’s head snapping up instantly, and his free hand automatically going to the place where he usually kept the gun in their room. But James subtly shook his head and left the two men alone, going to greet the MI6 delivery boy to give him Q’s notebook, greeting the poor man with his most terrifying smile. “Make sure the major gets this as soon as possible. And remember that it’s for his eyes only.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are pure love


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos.
> 
> As usual, please excuse any and all mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy~

On his second day as their most treasured guest, Q asked to be taken to a shop so he could buy himself crutches and Alec looked like the sky had fallen on him. James wasn’t too happy about that either since it meant that they no longer could carry the man around, but neither said anything. How could they deny Q his right to walk around on his own?

                                

One of Q’s friends had tagged along with them during the little shopping trip, eyes glued to the two agents and looking as if he was writing down in a mental notepad every little move they made that involved Q. He clearly did not like them and he clearly knew that they had a thing for his friend.

 

“Look, if I find out you to run him over on purpose --” was all the man got to say when he had cornered Alec in the bathroom of a little bistro before the agent grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him into a wall.

 

“You have all my respect for beyond such a loyal friend to Q, but if you dare to imply that I would ever hurt him on purpose, they won’t find your body.” He lowered the man after that and dusted him off and sighed. “Sorry, sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. Look you can move in with us if you are that worried about Q. Yes, both James and I have the hots for him, but please never think we would do anything to hurt him”

 

The man had not said anything to Q of the incident, nor did he say anything about moving in with them but his glare only hardened. Before he went home, he insisted that Q called him at the slightest problem he might have with he felt even in the slightest way possible threatened by the two. James hit Alec over the head when he heard that, realizing that he must have scared Q’s friend in some manner.

 

When they got back home, it dawned on them that they had to sweep their own apartment and remove any weapons that Q might accidentally find before they could let the man get memorize every nook and corner of it. That ended with them cleaning their whole apartment for the first time in forever, Hawkeye happily padding around after, usually with a piece of discarded clothing dug out from god knows where as if he was trying to help them.

 

After the ‘great spring cleaning’ was over and done with, they deemed the house safe for Q to be in and watched him as the man carefully wobbled out of the room, getting used to the crutches. “I’ll need your help at first,” He said softly, clearing his throat and trying his best not to let his face go fully red. “To guide me around the apartment a few times, until I learn its layout and where everything is.”

 

Alec almost high fived James when he heard that and volunteered to be the first one to guide Q around the house. Of course, he tickled Q constantly both by running his fingers over the young man’s ribs and by laughing against his neck - sometimes even accidentally brushing his lips against it. James was next to show Q around and he actually did, although he had one hand constantly hovering around the man’s middle in case he lost his balance while the other was on top of the one Q used to feel around for objects. He too brushed his lips against the man’s neck every time he leaned close to explain how or when a certain object that rose Q’s interest was bought.

 

It was easier than expected to get adjusted with Q in their lives and his presence actually improved it. Both men had managed to reduce their drinking to only two glasses of whiskey a night, slept more and ate better since they had both decided that Q needed a bit more meat on his bones. They even exercised regularly since the dog had to be walked and Q loved to sit in parks and just soak up the sun when the fireball actually deemed them worthy and shone over London.

 

Q loved to read and Alec loved to be taught how to read while James enjoyed just sitting quietly and listening to whatever story the young man was sharing with his partner. The two men slowly moved from sitting on the floor, to the foot of the bed to sitting on top of the blankets and flanking Q’s sides – and in less than two weeks, which made both agents quite happy with how comfortable the blind man was around them. They even fell asleep like that and Q never complained. In fact, it seemed that he loved their body heat, always grumbling when one man got up and left.

 

After one such night, James was pulled out of his dreamless sleep by a knock on the door. He instantly opened his eyes and looked around the semi-dark room, Alec carefully resting his hand on his shoulder to let him know that he too had been awoken by the knocks. The dog had been a tad faster than them as the animal was already making his way towards the front door, to investigate.

 

Q moved a bit and mumbled something, James resting his hand on the younger man’s forehead while he signalled Alec to go take out the two guns that they had tucked under Q’s dresser. “Shh, it’s okay. Go back to sleep love, just a dream,” James whispered and pulled the blanket tighter around the other man.

 

Alec remained next to the door that lead to Q’s room while James pushed the dog behind him and pulled the front door open, taking the safety off the gun and pushing it in the face of whoever was there.

 

“Seriously, Bond?” Eve asked, hands on her hips and eyebrow arched. “Have you ever met a bad guy that first knocked on your door and then attack you?” She asked, pushing the gun out of her face and walking inside the apartment, stopping the moment she heard a growl.

 

Hawkeye’s ears were flat against his head and he was looking directly at the woman he perceived as an intruder, showing her his teeth. Eve instantly went still and looked away from the animal, keeping her hands down. “Bond, tell your bloody dog to back away,” she said slowly. “And when did you two get a dog? I am not dog sitting for you when you are on missions.”

 

James walked up to her and rested his hand on her shoulders, tucking his gun in the back of his pants. Hawkeye instantly stopped growling, but he still looked ready to attack so the agent carefully extended is hand and waited for the animal to walk over to him. “She’s good, it’s okay. She’s not here to hurt him, even though she might smell like it,” he continued to say and Hawkeye finally whined and walked up to him, nuzzling his hand and wagging his tail.

 

“What are you doing here at 5 in the morning, Miss Moneypenny?” Alec asked as he walked into view, his own gun tucked in the hem of his pants.

 

Eve watched the dog disappear inside the room that she knew used to belong to Alec, the agent grabbing her hand and leading her to the kitchen before she could think of following the animal in. “M sent me to tell you to go to MI6 right away,” she started to explain slowly, brows furrowed. “But do not even bother to ask me for what, because I couldn’t get her to drop the smallest of hint as to why.”

 

“As the head of MI6, one must be very capable at keeping secrets,” James said and sat on a chair in 1front of her, Alec hovering behind. “Still, our phones are working perfectly, so why didn’t she call?”

 

“Now that I think about it, it might because she was sure you wouldn’t want to both be away from this place since I was informed that I need to give you the keys to the car I used to get here and then stay behind. Do you two have something you want to share with me?” She leaned over the table and rested her head in the palm of her hands, smirking. It was a rarity to have two of Mi6’s best double oh agents fidgeting in front of you and she intended to make the best of it. “Since you told the doggy that I am okay, can I take a peek through that door which Alec was shielding with his body?”

 

Snorting, James rested his back against Alec’s front. “I will not guarantee your safety.”

 

“Then I am fine with simply sitting here, drinking coffee and ignoring whatever noises come from that room. My instructions were to simply stay behind, not defend or help anyone that might be left here after you to leave,” she replied smugly and Alec cussed under his breath as he moved away and signalled her to follow him.

 

Eve was completely surprised at the sight of the young man that occupied Alec’s former room. The again, truth be told, she was expecting to see a child that might have looked like Alec or Bond, so she supposed this was better – the young man was too old to actually belong to either one of the agents. However, her surprise turned into worry when she noticed that he had a leg in a cast and her eyes slowly travelled to the agent’s back. Maybe the dog was a guard dog like the ones they had in prisons.

 

It was true at the two agents were the sanest people who knew, but then again no double oh agent was truly sane. Still, there had been past incidents in which double oh agents went mad with grief after failing to protect the people they were supposed to keep safe. Had either of the two agents been assigned protection missions recently? She couldn’t remember and James was hovering right behind her, so checking with MI6 was out of the question.

 

“Q? Q, baby, can you please wake up?” Alec started to mutter softly, carefully shaking the younger man.

 

The pure adoration that was on the agent’s face while interacting with the other man did nothing to calm Eve’s nerves and she was seriously thinking about asking Tanner to help her smuggle the man out of his possible prison while the M kept the agents busy. Maybe that was actually her mission.

 

“Did you call me baby?” She heard the other man mutter. “I already told both you and James that I am not that much younger than either of you and I am certain I do not have spots no matter how much James insists that I do,” he continued to grumble in a sleepy voice, Alec chuckling and caressing his cheek.

 

“Darling, our boss needs us to come into the office today,” James interjected, pushing past Eve and also kneeling next to the bed. “But our friend Eve will stay with you. You can ask one or more of your friends to join you if you want.”

 

The sleepy man turned towards the door and she waved at him, trying to give him her best comforting smile. “Hello.” She thought the man had nodded her away before turning his head away and snuggling deeper under the covers, falling asleep again.

 

“He’s blind Eve,” James said quickly, pushing her out of the room. “And4 he’ll probably forget that we had to leave and that you’re here by the time he wakes up, so make sure not to scare him.”

 

Alec walked up to her and pushed a bag and a small piece of paper in her hands, looking really serious. “He likes tea, not coffee.” He then disappeared in their bedroom just as James walked out, dressed and ready to go.

 

“Q usually takes Hawkeye, that’s the dog, out for a walk in the park across from this building after drinking his tea. But if he needs out before that, he’ll wake Q up and let him know.”

 

She must have sat there, unmoving for fifteen minutes, completely missing when the two agents walked out. Even the dog got worried because when her brain finally started working again, he pushing his head against her hand as if he hadn’t tried to rip her throat a little while ago.

 

“What just happened?”

 

***

006 and 007 were dead set on killing her, M was sure of it. There was no other explanation for what they were doing otherwise. She wasn’t going to die in her sleep after she retired or shot by a rogue agent, but by of a heart attack courtesy of the two agents.

 

“M, you are being too harsh on them,” Major Boothroyd chided from across the table, carefully putting the empty cup of tea down. “They do not have anything against you. In fact, I would go as far as to say that they consider you their mother.”

 

She took a deep breath. “This is the type of thing that kills a normal mother.” She glared at the folder which contained every little bit of information on the reason of her high blood pressure. “I told them to stuff _money_ down his throat to keep him quiet. Not themselves and then him in mine!”

 

Sensing that she was on the honest-to-God heart attack, the major leaned over the table to pat his old friend’s hand in an attempt to calm her down. He’ll point out that she had basically just admitted that she considered the agents’ mother when she was in a better mood. “Well, you are not normal, are you? And the boy’s mind would be a welcomed breath of fresh air in my department, M. And the deed is already done. There is not much you can do about it, no matter how much you sneer at them. “

 

But before she could open her mouth to argue, she received a text informing her that the two troublemakers were on their way to her office. Of course that only gave her a headache and she took a deep breath, willing herself back into her iron lady mode.

 

James was the first to enter and received the full force of her glare. “M, always a pleasure to see your refreshing face so early in the morning.”

 

“Yes and it’s definitely not the king of face that ruins the rest of the day,” Alec added, flashing an obviously fake smile at the woman.

 

“I can assure you that the feeling is not mutual, 007.” She chose to ignore the other man’s comment, knowing that it was the best and only way to deal with him before her second cup of black coffee. “Now both of you sit down and explain to me why the head of Q branch came into my office not two hours ago and insisted that I agree to go over budget so he could pay a _blind_ inventor for his ideas?”

 

“Do you ever sleep?”  


“My sleeping habits are none of your concern, 006. And stop trying to change the subject because I am not one of your ditzy blonde targets that get easily distracted.” She raised her voice just enough to let the agents know that she was in absolutely no mood for their silly games. “I am waiting.” This she directed towards Bond because she knew he was the brains behind everything.

 

“I only sent the major something that I thought would interest him. Nothing more, nothing less. How am I to blame if the major sees an opportunity for something more?”

 

“How can you…” She took another breath and counted back from ten in her mind. “Bond, Trevelyan, you are forcing a civilian to enter a world he knows nothing of. A dangerous world that is full of people who will either try to steal him or kill him. Just how far are you willing to go just to bed him?” She raised her finger and silenced the protests before they could be worded. “Do not dare to claim that you have no idea of what I am talking about because I know he’s currently living with you.”

 

Both men had fallen silent, their heads lowered in a mix of shame and contemplation. She had to be harsh; she had to remind them that their own people died. She had expected younger double ohs to live under the false impression that once under the MI6 wing death wouldn’t be able to reach those who weren’t working in the field.

 

“The only real issue I see here is him being blind, M,” Boothroyd spoke up. “But I believe that once his sight is returned to him, he will build things we didn’t think possible.” Picking up the notebook, he let it open at a random page which he caressed. “If you would allow them to explain to this young man what they want of him and if he agrees to work for us, his creations together with their fierceness will keep him safe.”

 

M tilted her head in the way that the agents knew meant she was thinking things over – a silly little behavioural tic that went unseen by most people, but that spoke volumes to the spies. And yet, as Alec turned to look at Bond, the men weren’t so sure about how good their idea had been anymore. They wanted the man in their lives, they wanted him happy and they were sure that his sight would make him happier than anything. But they also wanted him alive.

 

The major seemed to pick up on their thoughts. “We could just buy his notebooks and not actually add him to MI6. He’ll get his surgery and the agents could continue to act like they are accountants or whatever their cover is. However, who is to say that another intelligence agency won’t snatch him out from right under our noses? Or even worse still, by one that serve our enemies?” Sitting back in his chair, the old man shook his head. “There is only so much security detail we can afford on a civilian whose only attachment to MI6 is, and I will have to ask all those present here to excuse my language, as a bed warmer to two brilliant agents?”

 

The bottom line was that Q, their sweet, young and innocent – when compared to them, at least- Q, had been turned into a living target by their infatuation with him. James realized that they should have listened to the doctor and allow Q to wake up alone in a hospital bed and also to M and simply shove money in Q’s bank account, no matter how offended he would have felt after that.

 

“Would you people stop referring to him as our bloody sex toy?” Alec growled. “None of us slept with him and--”

 

“We are not here to discuss your twisted understanding of a relationship, agent.” M cut in, clearing her throat before turning with her back to them. “I must be starting to lose my mind because I am letting you two decide what to do next. But keep in mind that as far as I am concerned, he now considered a high risk. Now you pick who gets to consider him that: MI6, or the rest of the world?”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo sorry about this one. I tried.
> 
> Thank you for your comments and kudos, they make me keep writing.

A spy will always remain a spy even if she becomes a secretary. Of course she was going to poke her nose around the house, even if she was closely followed by a very silent and very attentive dog. It was in her blood, she couldn’t ignore the call of the ‘snooping around’ after being left in the middle of a mystery.

 

Okay, so maybe the presence of a blind man with a broken leg in the house of two MI6 agents couldn’t be considered a mystery and was supposed to be seen as their own private lives, but she owed it to her heart to know everything. She did almost have a heart attack when she thought they had turned into kidnapers.

 

But the more she looked around the house, the more she realized that she had been dead wrong. As far as she could see, there were no restrictions set in place for the sleeping man and the agents had even placed little notes in braille in front of the things they considered to be dangerous for the blind man.

 

Surprisingly enough, the dog allowed her to snoop a bit in his master’s room, watching her carefully from where he was perched on top of the bed. The woman found papers that proved the dog was a service dog and not a sort of Cerberus as she had assumed and she turned her head in the animal’s direction and muttered an apology of sorts – it had been a bit strange when the dog appeared to not its head and she was sure she needed more sleep.

 

Further snooping around the room had been stopped by Hawkeye with a simple low warning growl and she backed out of the room slowly and carefully. As far as she could see, the room held no personal effects. When she poked her head in the room that she knew belonged to Alec and James, she saw nothing around it that might look like it belonged to their new lover.

 

Because that is what the other man had to be – their lover. The way the two agents had looked at him and the way Alec had tried to rouse him in the most careful manner possible – Alec, the agent who considered careful to be when he ran around obstacles while holding a highly unstable substance in his hands instead of jumping over it – had been the sweetest thing she had seen outside a romantic movie in months.

 

She was even left with clear instructions written by James Bond himself on how to prepare the man’s tea. And James hated writing anything down. He avoided writing reports like they were the plague and always found someone to charm up and write them for him.

 

The living room was also invaded by little things that clearly belonged to Q such as books in braille and games altered so that blind people could play them. She also saw some pieces of paper scattered around the coffee table that appeared to have had holes punched in it and she assumed that someone in the house was trying to learn Q’s language. That or they were leaving him little romantic notes, which was so out of character for the two double ohs that she was sure her teeth would fall out.

 

“James? Alec? Is there someone else with us?” Q’s voice came from right behind her and the woman gave a little yelp. The man was incredibly silent even with crutches, although she might have missed hearing him because of how deep she was lost in her thoughts.

 

“I’m Eve,” She said softly as she extended her hand and offered him a smile, forgetting for a moment that she was dealing with someone who couldn’t see. “I’m sorry, but they were called away on business and asked me to stay with you.” She brushed her hand against one of Q’s, the man flashing his own bright smile as he took her hand and shook it. “It is a great pleasure to meet you.”

 

“Please call me Q. My name is quite a mouthful so everyone calls me Q.” He laughed a bit and she imagined that both man cracked a ton of lewd jokes whenever he said that. “And I think I might be the one who needs to apologize for – “

 

“Nonsense,” she interrupted him. “Now, before I go make the tea, do you need help with anything? Because of your leg I mean,” she added quickly, feeling a bit awkward after hearing her own words. Okay, so maybe she was a rusty spy.

 

But Q laughed and assured her that he was okay before disappearing into the bathroom, his dog following him like a silent shadow. He appeared to be the complete opposite of Alec and James, but it was said that opposites attract so Eve supposed the relationship sort of made sense. If a romantic relationship between three people was supposed to make sense. Maybe that is why M had called the two agents in so urgently.

 

It appeared that Q was a civilian that knew nothing of what his lovers did and M hated when her field personnel got involved with civilians. Eve had been present at countless meetings before the head of MI6 and other people in which she hammered it into their heads that they could die and that the other person would be left alone and in the dark and with a flimsy excuse as to why they died.

 

“I am sorry, but how could you tell there was someone you didn’t know here?” She asked suddenly, curiosity getting the best of her.

 

He smiled and moved his hand in front of his nose. “It was because of your perfume. I know how their aftershaves smell and none of my female friends uses this type, so there had to be someone that I was unfamiliar with.”

 

Of course, that made sense. Because Q was blind his other senses were sharper. “How did you three meet?”

 

“I met Alec first, actually. He jogged pass the coffee shop I work in and he thought I was looking at him. He walked in one day wanting to know why I never wave back at him.” He touched the cup of tea in front of him to make sure it wasn’t too hot before he took a small sip from it. “Although technically speaking, I met James first when I fell in his lap while on the train.”

 

She laughed at how simple and completely clichéd the meetings had been. That was something she usually read in a sappy romance novel, but it seemed that things could happen like that in real life. “A lot of people fell on James’ lap,” she said between giggles, Q joining her in her amusement.

 

“I believe Alec has mentioned that before.”

 

“Ah, but you have nothing to worry about,” she added quickly, resting her hands on one of the man’s arm. “They look at you like you are their God and I am sure they will never willingly hurt you like that.”

 

She felt kind of bad for sort of lying to the man, but they were double oh agents and if sleeping with someone on the job ensured that they completed their mission faster or with a smaller body count, then they would do it. Sex for a double oh agent meant nothing, in reality. It was just a tool of their trade and nothing more.

 

Q on the other hand, had gone completely still and started to lose the colour in his cheeks next to her, but she had yet to pick up on it. “What?”

 

“They’re completely taken with you and trust me that they are the least patient people and most disordered people I know and the house is spotless and I assume one of them is trying to learn braille out of their own free will, which is again, a major thing since I basically have to drag them to whatever new training program our company is running” she said in one go, without even stopping to breathe, secretly patting her back for managing to avoid saying anything specific related to their jobs. She had no idea what Q though they were doing and the two did not bother to clue her in on their cock and bull story.

 

“Alec is, but James asked me last night to read to guide him through a page of the book I was reading,” Q muttered and then quickly drank his tea, trying to make himself be as small as possible. He knew why his heart was beating so fast and why he felt like the world was spinning with him, but he was too afraid to let him mind accept that.

 

She finally noticed that he was acting a bit strange, but she thought that it might be due to the fact that he hadn’t eaten anything yet so she went to the fridge and looked around to see if there was anything she could cook. And surprise, the fridge had actual food in it. Not just take out, but fresh eggs and meat that you could actually use to make other food.

 

“Oh my God, none of them are expired and I am not afraid that something might jump out of the Chinese takeout boxes and try to eat me. This boy is a Godsend to those two wankers and they might even reach fifty,” she muttered in disbelief as she set about making an omelette.

 

She was almost humming when Q tugged on her shirt lightly and when she turned at him, he looked like a ghost. “Are you okay? Do you need to sit down? Do you have to take some pills?”

 

“Do I look at them like they are the only two people in my world?” He was so afraid of what she might answer. He had no control of his facial expressions and every one of his friends had told him that he’d become an open book for them since he lost his eye sight. That shouldn’t happen, really. He lost his eyesight, not his facial muscles.

 

That terrified question tipped Eve off that she had, for the second time that day, read everything completely wrong. They weren’t in a relationship, at least not yet. And while the two agents might not have anything against a romantic threesome, Q might. “If you are asking me that, Q…” She took the pan off the stove and then guided the younger man to sit down at the table. “They are very open minded, Q and it is my own opinion that they are interested in having a relationship with you.”

 

His eyebrows furrowed and patted Hawkeye’s head that was resting on his foot, the dog clearly worried that he felt his master in distress. “Maybe they are doing this because of the accident…”

 

“No, no, Q, listen to me, please. They would have simply given you money if that was the case.” She hugged him just as the door opened and the two men walked on them, already looking like they had gone through hell.

 

“What did you do, Eve?” Alec asked slowly, James already kneeling next to Q and taking his head in his hands, worried at how pale the man was. “Did you poison him with your horrible cooking?” She got out of his way so he could kneel on Q’s other side. “Q, did you eat anything she made?”  
  
“That is quite insulting and I am still here,” She said, resting her hands on her hips and starting to tap her foot. “You two are horrible. You do not deserve him.” Her hands where on her mouth in the next second, shaking her head as she faced the full glares of both men. “I’m sorry, but I think I should leave,” she excused herself and almost ran out of the apartment before either one of the agents could pull out their weapons and gun her down. The looks they had clearly indicated that they wanted to murder her. But at least that would get them to sit down and have an honest talk with the younger man, right? Well, as honest as a spy could be.

 

“Maybe I should go too,” Q whispered weakly and tried to get up only to end up sandwiched in the most award and desperate hug he’d ever received.

 

“Please stay,” James whispered in his ear, closing his eyes and kissing the man’s neck. He might as well give it his best shot now that Eve outed them and that his own stupidity might make Q hate him. “We like you; we want to be with you.”

 

“You like us as well, I know you do.” Alec was a bit more desperate in his attempt and he kissed the back of Q’s neck. “We thought about this, about all of us, about how to ask you and…” He buried his nose in the younger man’s hair and took a deep breath. This was not how he wanted to approach Q about the possibility of a relationship between the three of them. Then again, what with M’s ultimatum and everything, this might be their only chance to hold the other man between them like this.

 

Hawkeye didn’t know which man to try to push away so, instead, he decided to try to go in a circle around his master. The men lost their balance and almost fell, but James quickly pulled Q on top of him and propped himself against the table while Alec took a step back and regained his balance, moving his hands to Q’s middle to make sure the man didn’t injure himself more.

 

“Hawkeye, it’s all right,” Q said softly and patted the animal’s head before pushing him away a bit. “Are you two doing this before you think I want to sue you?” He asked softly, allowing Alec to pick him up in his arms.

 

“Q, you’re smarter than this.” James said, sitting up right. “We’re honestly interested in you. We’re not doing this because of the accident.” He rested his head against Q’s for a moment and then walked towards the living room, Alec following behind with their precious cargo.

 

Once all three of them were sat down - Hawkeye lying down in front of the sofa – Q bit his lips and grabbed the two man’s hands. He was shaking and he wasn’t sure his breathing was okay, but he was sure he wanted this. He wanted them and if they both wanted him, then everything was perfect. “Then yes.”

 

That was all he trusted his voice to say, but it was more than enough for the other two. James turned his head in his direction and caught his lips in a bruising and hungry kiss, Alec kissing the palm of his hand before pulling him out of James’ kiss and guiding him to his own. James attached his lips to the back of Q’s neck, moving his hands up his back, over his arms and wrapping them around Alec’s head, pushing the three of them closer.

 

Q moaned in Alec’s mouth when James bit down on his shoulder, shuddering when the man let out a possessive growl in his ear before he started to suck on his earlobe. “You’ll get to see every part of our bodies over and over again,” he promised and pulled him in his lap, focusing on the man’s neck once again. Alec pushed Q’s shirt up and started kissing his neck, slowly moving his hands down towards the other man’s pants.

 

“I wish I could see you naked,” Q mewled and that just killed James mood instantly, M’s cold voice booming in his mind.

 

“What if you can?”

 

Alec groaned and pulled Q off of James’ lap and in his chest, surprisingly not hitting the man’s injured leg. “Bond, if you think I’ll let your horrible timing give me blue balls, you have another thing coming. And that thing will be our mattress in your face while I take you unprepared and jacking him off!”

“James, I’m not blind for good. I can see again so we really do not have to have this conversation right now,” Q insisted, moving his hands behind him in an attempt to grab the other man’s shirt and pull him on his back. “I said something stupid, let’s forget it and get on with it before a bloody clock decides to wake me up.”

 

“Yes, yes, I agree with Q. Let’s get on with it,” Alec muttered, lightly tugging on Q’s hair to get better access to his neck.

 

“Q love, I guarantee that this is not a dream,” he said and ran his hand down the blind man’s back before focusing his glare on his other partner. “Alec, how do you want this to start? Like our mission, or honestly?” James snapped and Alec groaned.

 

He hated when James had a good point and it seemed that Q was learning to hate it because he was currently almost pouting against his chest. Then again, his lips might have been swollen from their kisses. But just to be sure that was the case Alec leaned over and started to nibble on them.

 

“Alec, M.” Two words that effectively killed the other man’s libido.

 

“I hate you so much sometimes, you wanker.” He started to rub Q’s neck, smiling sadly at him. “Q, we know how much you need to get your eyesight back.” He wrapped his arms around him before the man could jump out of his reach, his broken ankle be damned. “We also know that you won’t just take the money.”

 

“My eyes can’t get worse than they already are, Alec.”

 

“We know someone who is interested in buying your ideas,” James intervened and leaned against Q’s back, rubbing his nose against his neck.

 

The younger man sighed and shook his head. They were sweet, but he was not about to accept any charity from them. Yes, couples helped each other in times of need, but he felt like this was too much and too soon. “No one wants to buy inventions from a blind man.”

 

“The MI6 Quartermaster is.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your kind reviews and your kudos.
> 
> Please excuse any and all mistakes and enjoy~

He didn’t know how to react to that so he simply started to laugh. A very strange time to make a joke, he though, but hey two were very peculiar people. Or maybe this was their way to ask him if he wanted to role-play. Wasn’t it a bit too early in their relationship to do that though? Shouldn’t they do a bit more than kiss for five minutes before they sprung that on him? Not that he mind and the more he thought about acting as if they were two spies that were supposed to interrogate him, the more he liked it.

 

Plus, it seemed like the two had the background story all set up, what with starting by mentioning a quartermaster and everything. Maybe they brought his disability to the table because he had mentioned it, not that he was really bothered about it. He tried his best to ignore the constant darkness that greeted him daily.

 

“I thought the game usually started with someone saying they were spies, but this is going to be my first time playing a game like this,” he said slowly, feeling his face heat up. “But if you are already bored and we barely just kissed… And if I think it goes too far, you will stop, right? Do I need a safe word? Is ‘M’ the safe word you two usually use?”  


James took his hand and placed a kiss on Q’s temple, Alec caressing his neck. “Q, I am not trying to start a sex game. I am dead serious when I say that the MI6 quartermaster is interested in buying your ideas. And yes, as it happens, we two are spies who work for MI6, thus me knowing about the quartermaster being interested in what you came up with before going blind.”

 

“However, if you want us to _interrogate_ you after all of this, I won’t mind it,” Alec said as he leaned forward and bit Q’s neck. “Or maybe I can be a vampire, James the hunter and you the poor village boy that falls victim to my irresistible charms.” He ran his tongue up to Q’s ear and proceeded to nibble on it. “I promise that I will su—“  


“M.” James said simply and Alec recoiled back, throwing his hands in the air. “That is the initial our boss goes by and she is old and if you ever need to calm down a horny Alec, just say that letter,” he explained to Q.

 

But the young man still though they were joking so he laughed again. “M? Oh, are you J and is he A by any chance?” Everything sounded too ridiculous to be real and he remembered seeing a TV report once on a guy who walked around London claiming to be a spy. The man used the spy scheme to fool bored housewives who needed a little bit of spice in their lives out of their savings. When they caught him, he was getting ready to fly off to Tahiti with two year old daughter and his wife who thought her husband was simply a really good salesman.

 

“Actually, because we are double ohs, our code names involve two zeros followed by other digits.” James continued to explain after Q had somewhat calmed down, rubbing his back and looking at Alec for help.

 

Alec shrugged since he was generally horrible at explain things. It would be easier if James simply pulled off the file they had on the younger man – Alec had convinced someone to photocopy the original one and give it to him without letting anyone else know – but he was aware how upset Q might be. No one liked it when people looked into their lives without their permission and they were currently trying to land Q in their lives and into a partnership with MI6. “Q, love,” he started, tapping Q’s nose to get his attention. “Remember when I started laughing because you told me to call you Q?”

 

“No wait, I think I got this. If agents have numbers and your boss has a letter assigned to her, since the quartermaster wouldn’t be someone you wanted on the field, he or she should also have a letter as a codename. So you’re going to tell me now that you thought about the Mi6 quartermaster when I told you my nickname, right?” Q asked and searched for Alec’s face so he could place a chaste kiss on his lips. He quite enjoyed kissing the two men and he had wanted to do that for a long time.

 

But James really wanted to have the serious conversation with the young man, so took Q’s hands and placed one on his heart and the other over one of his wrists. “I’ll assume you’re able to detect even the smallest change in my heart or pulse rate.” He waited for him to nod and then took a deep breath. “Alec and I are spies working for MI6 and our quartermaster wants to pay you for your ideas.”

 

He really did not want Q to start questioning him as to what they had to do when they were out in the field because he knew the young man would feel betrayed if he found out they _occasionally_ had to sleep with people. He had talked with Alec the moment they decided to add Q to their relationship and they had both decided to start using sex only as a last resort during missions. They knew that they eventually had to tell the young man about the sluttier part of their lives, but they both preferred to avoid the awkward and painful conversation for now.

 

A minute passed in complete silence, Q’s face slowly falling as he realized that James was being honest. And his first instinct was to try to get up and run which, of course, did not go too well, a flash of pain instantly traveling up from his ankle and to his brain and he fell over, crying out.

 

James helped the man lie down, putting his head in his lap while Alec held Q’s legs and ran his hands over the skinny limbs. “No one wants to hurt you, Q,” James said, leaning over the young man and placing a kiss on his chin, not really understating why the man had freaked out so hard.

 

“I used to be hacker, but not for long and I never hacked major or important sites. I realized that codes came as easy to me as gadget ideas and blueprints.” He sighed and rubbed his face, glad for once that he couldn’t see his lovers. “This happened very soon after the doctor told me that I was going to go blind and I thought I could hack different companies and then charge them in exchange for money which then I would use to pay to fix my eyes.”

 

Both agents looked worriedly at each other. “Did you go into anything owned by the government?” Alec asked slowly, heart in his throat. He really did not want M to lock Q up in an MI6 cell or pull enough strings that no decent doctor would ever glance at Q’s eyes ever again.

 

“No, never.” Q said quickly. “I only went to private owned companies and I only managed to hack into three before my eyes got so bad that everything became a giant colourful blur. Even though I was wearing special prescription glasses – for which I paid with what they first company paid me; they were awfully expensive and it turned out that I was not really charging as much as I should have – the glare of the screen along with building the systems to help me see…”

 

“You rushed your impending blindness,” James finished for him and took a deep breath. “If anything, this should make the quartermaster even more fascinated with your pretty mind, Q.” He closed his eyes and smiled when the younger man started to caress his face. “But, do you agree to sell your ideas, love? You’ll get your eyesight back and you’ll have us your own private bodyguards.” He moved to whisper in Q’s ear, drumming his fingers down the younger man’s chest and pinching his nipples, chuckling at the obscene moan he got from the younger man.

 

“And we’ll guard your body over and over again until you beg us to stop. And I promise that the first thing you’ll see is stars and our faces in pure pleasure,” Alec joined in, carefully lowering Q’s legs on the sofa before pushing his head under the man’s shirt, trailing kisses up his chest, enjoying the little moans Q let out even though he was trying to hold them back by biting his hand.

 

But their fun was brought to an end the moment Q tried to wrap his legs around Alec, completely forgetting that he was still wounded. Instead of a moan he yelled in pain and when he tried to sit up, he hit his head against James’ while his fist collided with Alec’s head, making him bite down too hard on his nipple. And of course that was the exact moment Hawkeye made his presence known again and he started trying to drag Alec off of his master.

 

It took a few minutes for the three to regain their wits, Q curled on the sofa, James rubbing his nose and Alec his head. “Maybe we should do this after my damned leg stops being such a pain,” Q muttered, searching for either of the two men’s faces.

 

James ran his hand through Alec’s hair, check to see if he’d get a bump or not and then took one of Q’s hands and places it on his face. “Q, do you agree to strike a deal with our Quartermaster?” He kissed the man’s palm and Q started to smile.

 

“If I you two are by my side, then I will meet with this other Q.”

 

“Wait, meet with him?” Alec asked as he finally got Hawkeye to let go of his shirt. “We can tell him you agreed to it and then Eve will drop by with some paperwork for you and be done with the whole thing. The two Qs never even have to be in the same room at the same time.”

 

The young man snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. “You think I’d let anyone use my blueprints unless I deem them worthy? You could promise me immortality and I wouldn’t give them up unless I am sure that they’d be used by the right person.” It would seem that Q had forgotten how scared he had been at the possibility of MI6 arresting him. But neither man was going to bring that up again and they both felt a little bit better knowing that Q wasn’t willing to ‘work’ just for anyone.

 

James chuckled and then kissed Q’s brow. “I’ll call the quartermaster and set up a meeting between the four of us.”

 

***

“Mister Quintus ‘Q’ Quigley! What a pleasure to make your acquaintance,” The major said as soon as his eyes landed on the short man flanked by the two agents who did a great job at intimidating everyone who looked at them with their glares, but a horrible one when it came to being inconspicuous. Thank god for the bar being mostly filled with MI5 and Mi6 employees, the major assumed.

 

“I prefer to be called just Q,” the young man muttered, jumping back a bit when he felt a wrinkled yet steady hand grab his in a firm handshake. James brushed his lips against Q’s ear and Alec run two fingers down his spine in a calming manner.

 

“I must say, your notebook was the most captivating read I had in years,” the quartermaster continued to say, sitting down across from the three. “The ideas are simply fascinating, although incomplete.” He cleared his throat and leaned closer to the blind man, looking deep in his eyes. “But then again, you split them up into more notebooks, didn’t you? And you do not keep all of them in the same place. You are much too smart to do that.”

 

Q didn’t even manage to properly open his mouth and get a word out before the old man focused on a complete new topic. “You are quite young. Younger than I expected.” He shook his head and frowned, glaring at the two agents. “Dear me, Miss Moneypenny might have been right when she said you two started to cradle rob.” He seemed to zero in on some bite marks on Q’s neck and he clicked his tongue, moving with the intention of touching them before James intercepted it and shook his head.

 

Q himself was frowning, lips forming a thin line. “I did not think that my age is a subject you would be interested in. Nor who I decide to share a bed with,” he said coldly, Alec looking at him with a blinding grin and looking like he wanted to grab him and take him on right on the table.

 

“Oh, but I am very interested in your age.” Boothroyd countered, clasping his hands under his chin. “You see, although we are doing quite fine, I am of the opinion that my department needs a bit of innovation and as I look at you, I believe that I am faced with a much needed wind of change.”

 

James did not like what he was hearing. It sounded like the quartermaster was trying to rope in Q himself into MI6 and not just his ideas. He had told both M and the quartermaster that he would get the younger man to give up all of his notebooks provided they allowed him and Alec to deal with Q’s surveillance and protection.

 

On their way home, the two might have discussed about the possibility of smuggling their young lover out of England, hide him in James’ family home long enough for Alec to find the perfect route and the perfect men that would get Q out of Europe. They’d be separated from him for a long time because they didn’t want to turn rogue, but at least the man would have his freedom. But that would happen only if Q would be branded as an MI6 enemy.

 

Oh M would be pissed beyond belief and she’d instantly know just who had arranged for the young man to be whisked away, but she wouldn’t have them killed. She liked them and they knew it. And she knew they knew, so she would probably stick Alec with a mission somewhere in a dessert – the Russian hated the heat – and James on the middle of an ice berg –she had done that twice in the past.

 

“Major, this is not what we…” Alec started to say, but was interrupted by the young Q.

 

“I am blind.”

 

“And I am old and losing my eyesight due to the inedibility of time.” The major chuckled and picked up the menu, bringing it close to his face. “Dear me, the names they have for these drinks are simply vulgar,” he mumbled. “I am offering you more than your eyesight, mister Quigley. I am offering you a letter and a future which will allow that smug and brilliant mind of yours to thrive and grow.”

 

“As I previously stated, I am quite found of the letter Q,” the young man said with a grin on his face, ignoring the strangled noises that came from both agents.

 

“With time, I have no doubt that it will be yours. Maybe you will even be the one quartermaster to teach these two how to respect what they are given in the field.” He glared at the agents again, but both men were too busy to stare at their lover to pay notice. “However, until that time comes, I can only offer you a mug with it.”

 

Q made a great deal of rolling his eyes and sighing, although his smile and excitement was evident. “It will have to do then.”

 

***

 

Q got his operation after the cast was removed. He was relaxed and calm, not worried if the operation wouldn’t work – there was always that possibility, no matter how small. He managed not to get his hopes up too much and before he went into the operation room, he mapped their faces again.

 

“I want to be sure I’ll dream of you,” he explained, laughing at how foolish and clichéd he sounded. But it was the honest truth and he felt like they too needed as much body contact as was allowed to soothe their fears.

 

They hated hospitals and doctors and surgeries of all sorts because those were things that couldn’t be fixed with a nicely placed bullet in the head or meaningless sex. They were terrified for Q, no matter how stone faced they looked to anyone on the outside – however, there were three people who knew, M snapping a pencil in half when she realized in what state her finest double ohs were.

 

“Bloody brat and bloody twats who can’t keep it in their pants,” She grumbled and sent out an order for the doctor to reassure the two that everything would be okay.

 

Prior to the surgery, the two met with the doctor and the man did his best to calm their nerves. It was normal to feel like that, he said. But it was useless since there were virtually (almost) no chances of Q dying on his operating table.

 

“Well, okay so there are _some_ chances of that happening,” he said when he was met with their hard glares. “A 25% chance of that happening.” He coughed and started to shuffle around some papers, anything just not to look the two in the eyes. “But I assure you that I will do more than my best to make sure that nothing bad will happen to your...sibling? Cousin?” He was actually praying they were actually related, even though there was no family resemblance whatsoever between the three of them.

 

“Lover.” God was dead. “And if doesn’t walk out of this hospital, neither will you,” the man with blue eyes promised him and the doctor knew he wasn’t exaggerating.

 

The two agents went with him as far as the orderlies allowed them too, holding on to Q’s hands tightly. They promised to wait right there in the hallway until he was out and he was sure he heard the doctor mutter something that sounded like a prayer.

 

“They’re very nice and they wouldn’t hurt you for real,” he said, actually trying to help the man who would hold a scalpel to his eyes.

 

“I find that hard to believe,” the doctor muttered as he slipped the mask on Q’s face. “Okay, now please tell me your name and count back from ten.”

 

His nose was invaded by a strong smelling gas and he was already feeling dizzy. “Quintus Quigley. Ten, nine, eight, sev—“And all of his thoughts and concentration slipped from him in an instant and he felt as if he was in a great void of nothingness – yet, he surprisingly felt perfectly safe in there.

 

After a while, the great nothingness started to disappear from around him and he understood that he was waking up. He felt dizzy, his head hurt, one of his arms was tingly and when he took a deep breath, his stomach recoiled at the strong smell of disinfectants. He realized that he was lying down in a bed and he tried to get up, only to be pushed back down by someone.

 

“It’s okay love, go back to sleep.”

 

“You need to sleep it off, love. We’ll be here when you wake up again.”

 

He smiled when he heard the voice and mumbled two names, the feeling of safety coming back to him when he felt them take his hands. The next time he woke up, the headache was nothing more than a dull pulsating feeling behind his eyes, the need to empty his stomach almost full gone and the darkness was also less strong. There was also someone he didn’t know in the room.

 

“He looks like he’s underage, like a boy who just started high school” the stranger said and he felt instantly annoyed.

 

“What a surprise to see you here.” The voice didn’t really sound surprised at all in Q’s opinion.

 

“I am here to see what I invested in.” That also didn’t sound like they were speaking the truth, but he was still angry with this voice because he had been referred to as a boy.

 

In his mind he had managed to sit up, but in reality all he did was raise one shaky finger. “I am not a boy,” he whispered and he felt warm and loving hands on his forehead.

 

“You two are incredibly soft when it comes to him, aren’t you?” the stranger asked and Q thought he heard the sounds of heels move further away from his bed. He supposed he’d prove the unknown woman just how wrong she had been to call him a boy later, when he could actually get his legs to listen to him.

 

“Of course you will, love,” someone reassured him and he felt lips brush against the tips of his fingers, the word James flashing in his mind. He tried to brush his hand against the man’s face, but his connection with reality was cut again and he was back in the field with his lovers and his dog.

 

The third time he woke up, his mind was working properly and he knew for sure that the general anaesthesia was completely out of his system. “Alec? James?” He called out, his throat and mouth dry. He heard chairs scratch the floor as they were pushed back and he felt the bed dip low before two pairs of hands found their way in his hair and on his cheeks. “Can I have some water please?”

 

James brought a glass to his lips and Alec carefully held his head up. “Drink slowly,” James instructed. He walked out of the room after putting the empty glass down and Q knew he was going to get a nurse or a doctor.

 

“Hawkeye? How long have I been out? Are you two okay” He had so many questions, but it was still a bit hard for him to focus on all of them.

 

 

“The poor animal is with Eve and you’ve been out for seven hours and thirteen minutes,” Alec said, caressing his cheek carefully. “We should be the ones to ask you how you are feeling, not the other way around Q.” He brushed his lips against his cheek. “So, how are you feeling, love?”

 

Q thought for a moment and decided that he was hungry enough to eat a horse. But before he could say anything, the door opened again and James walked in with the doctor who instantly started to question on more thoroughly. A click of a pen told Q that his questioning was done and both men started to fire question after question at the doctor, whose voice shook a bit every time he answered.

 

“We will remove the bandages tomorrow morning,” The doctor cleared his throat, sounding distressed and Q grabbed on to his lovers’ hands, hoping that would somehow help them not seem so scary. “Everything went without a hitch, so you eyesight should return almost immediately. I must warn you that you might feel overwhelmed by everything, so expect confusion. You might also be dizzy and experience extreme headaches for the first few weeks.”

 

“Give him pills,” Alec order, but then switched his attention to Q when the young man squeezed his hand softly. “Water, love? A pillow? Food? James, call the nurse and tell her to bring food.” His voice had gone from steel to the warmest sound in the world and Q chuckled, shaking his head and patting Alec’s chest to calm him down.

 

“I will write a prescription tomorrow after I check his eyes, Mister Trevelyan. And a list of how he should care for his eyes. He will have to wear glasses especially if he works with computers, I am afraid.” And he did actually sound like he was.

 

“Thank you, doctor.” Q spoke up, smiling in the general direction he assumed the other man was in. “I am… _We_ are very thankful for everything you did, no matter what happens.”

 

The doctor excused himself after that and left them alone, a nurse appearing soon afterwards to inform them that visiting hours were officially over but that they will not be bothered. Q assumed that M might have had a hand in everything and he made a mental note to thank the woman somehow the next time he saw her. And he would actually _see_ after so many years of being lost in the endless darkness and that thought made him excited and giddy like he was a child on Christmas morning.

 

“I cannot wait to see the both of you,” he said, laughing. He was caught in a side hug by them both and his cheeks kissed. “I don’t think I will be able to go to sleep because of how excited I feel.” But even as he said that, he yawned.

 

Last thing Q remembered before being awoken by his doctor early the following day was Alec slowly reading him a book, feeling quite proud for learning braille so fast. James pitched it every now and then when the other man stumbled on a word that was too long and he got lost in so many dots, taking Q’s hands and running it over the page just to be sure that he had read it right.

 

“You might get an instant headache and the need to vomit.” The doctor explained as he turned Q’s head in his direction. “Do not panic if it happens, it is completely normal.” That was directed more at his lovers than at him, the way the man’s echoed in the room clearly indicating that he was facing away from Q.

 

Q kept his eyes shut even as the bandages were roomed and when the doctor prompted him to open his eyes, he shook his head. He could feel his heart beating fast, threatening to jump out of his chest and head his blood rushing through his body. He hadn’t been this scared since the morning he opened his eyes to be greeted by darkness.

 

“Q, is everything alright? I promise James is not that ugly,” Alec tried to joke although there was a higher pitch in his voice which indicated to Q that he was panicked.

 

“Love, we’re here. Don’t be afraid, open your eyes and let us see those pretty gems of yours,” James offered, although Q could tell that he was also scared.

 

He took a few deep breaths and he held on to Alec’s and James’ hands as if they were his life lines. “I want… Doctor, do I have to look at you first?”

 

“No, of course not.”

 

The two men were in front of him as soon as the doctor said no, kissing Q’s palms. “Try to open them now, love.” And he did.

 

At first, everything was giant grey blur which then slowly got coloured. He saw two human-shaped lumps in front of him and he narrowed his eyes, trying to get his eyes to get a better image. Little explosions of light followed and for a moment he did see double before everything came into focus and he smiled.

 

He was fascinated with the green and blue eyes that greeted filled with worry and love that greeted him. “You are breath-taking. I think I hit the jackpot,” he muttered right before the green eyed man pulled him in for a kiss, the blue eyed one doing the same as soon as Q pulled back to take a breath of air.

 

“Mister Quigley, are you seeing everything okay? If it’s foggy, again I must stress that it is normal. The same if you are seeing double.” But it was as if the doctor was talking to himself, all three men so fascinated with each other that the world around them completely disappeared.

 

“You are Alec,” Q said softly and caressed the green eyed man’s face. “And you are James,” he continued, turning his attention to the blue eyed lover, a feeling of pure happiness washing over him when they both nodded and smiled a toothy smile at him. “Can I have a mirror? I am afraid I have forgotten how I look like.”

 

The doctor pushed a mirror in his hands before either of his patient’s lovers could ask him to bring one. Q shakily lifted it to his face and he stared at the stranger that was reflecting in it, carefully tracing his nose and lips.

 

“I’m afraid you were wrong when you said that you hit the jackpot, Q,” James said, moving to rest his face against his younger lover’s and stare with him in the mirror.

 

“Yeah, we’re the ones who did that,” Alec continued and followed James’ actions. “Although I am the second best looking from this mirror.” He poked his tongue out, James rolling his eyes as Q started to laugh.

 

“Ah good, I see his eyes work,” a female voice broke through their private world and the two agents glanced towards the door. “I was afraid that I would have to ask someone to immobilize the both of you.” She grey haired woman shifted her attention to Q and her lips twitched for a moment. “I’m M.”

 

“My new boss,” Q said, smiling at her. “You look quite fierce.” She flashed him a quick grin, narrowing her eyes when Alec muttered something under his breath. “So when do I start?”

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope everyone enjoyed :) I know it was a pleasure writing it. Thank you again for you kudos and comments, they were fuel for my brain.
> 
> Please excuse any and all mistakes.

His recovery was exemplary, the two agents fussing over him so much that they made it virtually impossible for anything to go wrong during his recuperation period. And he suffered only mind headaches that were few and far in between and that were easily dealt with a simple aspirin.

 

Q started to be the first one to wake up, just to enjoy the ability to watch his lovers sleep and the sun rising above the city. Of course, first the first two weeks, the agents were roused from their sleep by the feeling of being watched and the first time it happened, James actually pointing a gun in Q’s direction.

 

“The barrel looks like you used it as a chopping board,” Q said easily, so sure that his lover wouldn’t pull his trigger. “If I give you my gadgets, will you treat them the same way?” He asked, taking the gun away from James and starting to inspect it, chastising the man for his lack of care for the things that saved his life. Behind him, Alec slowly lay back down and hid his gun under the pillow, pretending to still be asleep.

 

But after the two agents registered in their minds how it felt to be watched by Q, they didn’t bother waking up. They usually found the man sitting naked on the balcony with his hands held above his head, lips parted, tracing the fading darkness with his slim fingers while Hawkeye leaned against his legs in an attempt to keep him warm. One of his lovers would drape a much too large robe on him before they both sandwiched the young man between them, watching the day start.

 

He also enjoyed watching James shave Alec and after the blade was put away, the two men offered a great show, Q each time trying to last longer before joining the two. Alec did not even bother with that, putting Q’s legs on his shoulders as soon as the other man put the razor down, James quickly joining the fun times.

 

Another thing Q loved doing was going to museums and art expositions and he was able to sit and stare at an exhibit for hours, simply amazed by how many colours he saw and how well they blended together to create a work of art. Alec usually ended up dozing off on with his head on James’ shoulder and the other man stared at nothing in particular.

 

The two agents got easily bored, but strangely enough, they didn’t feel like shooting up the places they went to if Q was enjoyed himself. They were happy as long as he was happy. And they usually got to fool around in a closet. The thing about Q was that he was always curious and ready to try new things, as long as no one but his lovers saw him naked or aroused.

 

However, there was one thing that they tried once and ended as fast as it began and with Q breathing in paper bag. That was when both men promised him that they would never again blindfold him.

 

“I’m sorry,” the young man wheezed out, cuddling closer to the two, ashamed to look them in the eyes. “I did not think I’d be scared of the dark like this. But when the lights suddenly went off I thought…” James pushed the paper back to his mouth again and Alec softly kissed his temple.

 

“Shh, love, everything is okay now. We’ll never take that light away from you,” James promised and for a few nights, they kept the hallway light on and the door cracked just enough for a sliver to enter the room. Eventually, when he’d regained his courage, Q was the one who turned out the lights and closed his eyes, his lovers appearing right in front of him to grab his hands and guide him to their bed. But they never blindfolded him again.

 

Everything else went. He had no problem with the two of them mauling in in their car, in a bar’s restaurant, or anywhere else. M, however, felt like she had done something to insult the gods because she kept finding fines for indecent exposure and whatnot on her desks, the names of the two agents and her possible future quartermaster at the bottom on them.

 

“I understand the concept of the honeymoon period, but I am afraid these three will never stop,” M said as she passed the fines to Bill Tanner, Eve having a really hard time not to laugh.

 

But the fines didn’t really bother her as Q was indeed a boy wonder that had managed to make almost the entirety of MI6 fall in love with his ideas. The major had taken him under his wing and she knew that he was preparing the young man to be his replacement, but to be honest, she knew that had been his plan for Q from the moment he laid eyes on the first line the man had written in down in his notebooks.

 

He even encouraged the man to continue his hacking and he soon became MI6’s best. That meant that the information they got started to be more accurate and the double ohs had an easier time finish their mission which was also due to the new and improved gadgets they got in the field.

 

Of course the agents started to wonder just who the new boffin who made their jobs easier was and they took turns in scouting the boffin branch in search of the new face. They were shocked by the young green eyed man who stared at them with little interest and no fear from behind hipster glasses. And that intrigued them, because boffins were always jumpy around them and avoided eye contact when it wasn’t necessary.

 

“If you are done staring, you might want to report to the major. He is quite cross with the state the gun I made especially for you was in when you returned it,” he’d say to each new double oh that disturbed him from his world.

 

Some thought they could be dicks to the young man just because they thought he should still be in high school and not anywhere near the objects they got to protect themselves and the country, instantly forgetting about the piece of technology that surprised them not too long ago. Others simply followed the MI6 ritual of teasing the newcomer.

 

The ones that insulted Q too much ended up on the floor with a dog’s saliva dripping on their forehead as it growled at them, in spams after receiving a shock from a normal looking pen. The agents that only cracked a few jokes usually got spammed for two weeks nonstop with all sorts of advertisements on their mails and phones. But of course, that was just the first part of their punishment. The second part was delivered by Alec and James

 

The other boffins cared for Q and they had a silent agreement with 006 and 007 to inform them of anything that happened to him, so the agents instantly got a text with the names of the double ohs who picked on Q and what they did exactly. And they took great pleasure in scaring them into crawling on their knees and apologizing to Q for wronging him, telling him what brand of tea to buy and the name of the store that held Q’s favourite cardigans.

 

One of the agents actually had the guts to go to M and complain that ‘the new nerd’ set his dog on him and that he was later cornered in the bathroom by Bond and Trevelyan. “I cannot understand why some of you are dumb enough to antagonize the men who basically hold your lives in their hands,” M started, drumming her fingers over her desk.

 

“I did not antagonize…”

 

“You’ve been a double oh for less than a month and I already have so many complaints against you from the Q branch that I could write a novel with them.” She interrupted him, pointing at a rather thick folder. “And when one stands up against you, you dare skip over HR and come complain about it to me?” She pushed a button and Eve appeared not a second later. “Bring me his IQ results right now. Or maybe get someone from medical to confirm to me that his brain is still in that skull of his.”

 

“But Bond and Trevelyan…”

 

That was more than she could take. “Get the hell out of my office and do not dare to breathe in my direction until you grow up, agent.” Her migraines started to be more frequent since the young man joined MI6, but at least the prime minister seemed to be happier with how much the damages to their the countries that were their allies had been reduced.

 

When a year passed since the young man had started working for MI6 and he was promoted to R, M decided that it was time to test if he could set aside his sentiments for the two men and replace the major as the Quartermaster or if he would cave when realizing that double ohs sometimes had to sleep around to get a job done – he was, surprisingly, perfectly okay with the men killing since they killed ‘people who were too bad to be sent to prison’.

 

“You’ll be guide 007 on his mission. Make sure the coms are always on and get that bloody man to stop destroying earwigs.” She simply told him, ignoring the shocked face the major pulled behind the man. “006 is also with him on this mission so you could use him as backup or as whatever you see fit, so make sure you’re also in constant contact with him.” She turned her full glacial glare at him, secretly pleased with the lack of fear and full determination that greeted her in his green eyes. “The coms get turned off only after the mission is over. Did I make myself clear, boy?”

 

“Not a boy and crystal, madam.” He said, arms clasped behind his back

 

“M, this is a…” Boothroyd started saying, but she had already left the room. “Right then,” he muttered, shaking his head. “This is a honeypot mission, but we found information that indicated the possibility of the fly knowing what this mission actually is and Bond might be heading straight to a den full of very hungry bears.”

 

Q turned a bit white when hearing that, but nodded his head. “I understand, major and madam. I will make sure that I’m in constant contact with both agents and I will keep both eyes and ears opened in case anyone decided to crash the party.” He swallowed and shook his head, wiggling his fingers, Hawkeye instantly appearing from behind a desk. He could do this; he could sit through James sleeping with someone other than him or Alec. It was a mission; he wasn’t going to allow himself to be affected by it.

 

“Two other Q branch members will work alongside you and I will be a phone call away should things get mucked up so much that you feel you can no longer control them.” Boothroyd said softly, patting the man’s back and pushing the mug with the letter ‘Q’ he had bought for him on the first day he came into his department.

 

James and Alec almost entered a state of shock when they heard their Q asking for a status report after their plane reached their destination. James demanded for someone to take over the coms, his grip on Alec’s hand increasing.

 

“007, I am your current handler and you will do as you are told,” Q replied coldly, sitting down on the major’s chair and pulling his cup of tea close to him.

 

“Q get one of the dead-weights you’re sharing the room to-“

 

“My current designated letter is R. Q is at home, sleeping and you are wasting valuable time, agent,” young Q interrupted. “If you feel like you cannot perform the mind-numbingly easy task of sleeping with a woman willing to lay with whatever MI6 throws her way, then 006 will take your place and you will be his backup.” He sketched a smile which he managed to hide from his colleagues when he heard James breathe heavily. “006, looks like age finally caught up with Bond.”

 

“I will finish this mission, R. Don’t be so quick to switch us,” James said quickly, his voice a harsh whisper, clearly aroused.

 

“Q, I mean, R?” Alec intervened and for a moment the young man thought he was about to say something mission related. “You have no idea how much I want to see you make this one eat the mattress right now.”

 

The two other men that were with Q in the room cleared their throats and tried to look anywhere but at their current ‘shift manager’, faces slightly red. Q was quite thankful for that, since he was only slighter redder than them. “Keep it clean, 006.”

 

“Or you’ll punish me?” The grunt that rang over the speakers clued Q in on the fact that James had kicked the other agent pretty hard. “Disregard that question, R. Seems like you’ll get to punish me via a proxy. Which I am surprised we didn’t think about trying earlier. You get to do this first and then--”

 

“006, you are in the middle of a mission,” Q almost screeched, face hid in his palms, Hawkeye moving around the room, searching for the man who upset his master. “You have two hours until Ja-- 007 meets up with the fly. Try not to blow the place up and please remember that we have to constantly be in contact.”

 

Thirty minutes later, James suddenly got curious if the mission was being recorded, moment in which the two other men that Q shared the room with turned away from the schematics he was showing them and excused themselves.

 

“Of course it is, 007. All missions are and I assume this one will determine if I am fit to become the next Q or not.” His eyes shifted towards his sleeping companion, still very much confused over why the men had vacated the room so fast.

 

Before his mind could wander too much in the dark outcomes, he heard Alec start to chuckle, sound of rustling clothes more than clear. “Are you alone, _R_?”

 

Eyes widened, Q suddenly realized what was happening. “Yes and this is very much recorded so unless you want M to hear you two,” he coughed and tried to think of another way to say ‘having sex’, but his mind seemed to get stuck on James undressing Alec.

 

“They’ll be checked only if the missions goes tits up which won’t because you are a brilliant man,” James voice came from both his com and Alec’s and Q knew that he nibbling on the other man’s ear. “Now imagine that you are here with us, watching us, instructing me what to do to Alec.”

 

“W-what?” Q stuttered, almost knocking his cup off of his work station. “I hardly think playing like this in the middle of a mission is a great idea.”

 

“Love, I trust you. I trust your ability to notice things in the middle of all of this.” James said softly and Q could just imagine him whispering in his ear. “Now relax and let us give you this.”

 

Q took a deep breath. “James, one of the lights of my eyes, what you will do there today, I will not hold against you,” he whispered softly, eyes closed and imagining that he agent was right in front of him. His fingers ran down his computer screen, pretending that it was his blue eyed lover.

 

“No, that’s not why we’re doing this,” Alec spoke up. “When he’ll be with her, when either one of us will be on a honeypot mission, this is what we’ll be doing in our mind. This is what we’ve been doing since we decided to be together outside the cold nights in the field,” the agent continued to mutter. “I’m slowly moving my hand down his chest, pushing the shirt out of the way and I am kissing the exposed skin. Do you want him to do anything to me or will you neglect me while I’m being so considerate?”

 

He bit his lower lip hard, checking the cameras to be sure that the coast to the agents’ rooms was truly clear, heart speeding up at what he was about to do. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and let out a shaky breath. “You should be lying on your back with him on top of you, helping you out of that shirt.” He licked his lips. “And your Adam’s apple must have a mouth around it, teeth lightly grazing it.” He’ll delete this part of the mission himself.

 

“Love, every time we grind against each other, the pants are more uncomfortable,” James said, breathing heavily in Alec’s com. “Do you mind terribly if my hands slowly, very slowly helps us out of them? They are my favourite pair of pants and I’d hate to get the stains on them and Alec just keeps grinding slowly under me.”

 

His heart skipped a beat and his hands moved down his chest to his pants on their own, a shaky moan leaving his lips. “Kiss. Slowly kiss as you unzip your pants. Hands should brush against t--“Something moved on the screen to his left and his blood ran cold.

 

“Q?” James whispered, Alec cussing not for from his ear. “Love?”

 

“The fly is coming in for a landing much earlier than expected.” He cleared his throat and started to button up his shirt, crossing his legs and nudged his head towards the door. ”006, go back to your room, place the golden lighter on the window still and wait for further instructions. Keep the gun within reach, but make sure the safety is on.” His fingers flew over the keyboard, Hawkeye returning with his two helpers. “I do not detect any weapons on our lovely little fly, nor do I see anyone else with her. Still, just to be sure, you two watch the CCTVs for anyone suspicious.”

 

“Yes sir.” The men said in unison behind him before sitting down at their temporary work stations.

 

“007, you best continue taking off your pants make sure she walks in on your touching yourself and moaning her name.”

 

The agent chuckled lowly, a moan escaping him. “You’ll hear her name only once and then only ‘love’ since my mind is currently busy with images of my two loves playing with each other, one of them beet red in the face and the other lost in pure pleasure.”

 

“Q, James, loves, please have mercy on my balls here.”

 

“006, I am not a major and I assure you that I am not sixty,” the young man groaned, fidgeting in his chair. “Someone get me a fresh cup of tea. I am afraid this is no longer drinkable.”

 

“No, they’re still turning blue here, even if you mentioned the wrinkly old major,” Alec whined and James laughed, the door opening just then.

 

“Love, I’ll take good care of them when this is over,” he purred and Q felt like he wanted to crawl under the desk and die. “I was just thinking about you,” the agent whispered when the door opened, beckoning the woman to join him in bed. “I was hoping you’d come here faster so we can enjoy each other’s company.”

 

Q sat stone faced through James’ amazing two hour run, Alec muttering in his ear that if they were there, they’d have gone at it all night long. And he snorted since he knew the other man was right, closing his eyes and allowing his mind to wander to that fantasy just for a moment before the tightness of his pants forced him back in the real world.

 

“Good, she gave us everything we needed. Great job, 007,” Q whispered, voice shaking against his will. “006 please go retrieve the information and please remember that you are a spy.”

 

Three hours later, the men were on an airplane heading back to jolly old England, the major patting Q on the back and congratulating him while M groaned and skipped the first part of the mission. She was so done with the three lover birds, but at least she knew without a doubt that they could work perfectly together.

 

Q, despite falling asleep on his feet, was designated alongside Eve to pick the two men up at the airport. Eve was to pick up the USB drive and Q was supposed to check the tech and then be was free. The major chuckled, telling the young man that this was M’s way of awarding him for a job well done – she was giving him instant access to his lovers so they could mend anything that was to mend or just continue whatever they have started over the coms.

 

Eve wanted to call him giddy, but he chose to simply smile and watching the young man try to control himself while he waited. When the two men walked through the gates with their hand luggage, his entire face light up, a smile brother than a thousand suns on his face and Eve was sure that the agents only had eyes for him.

 

By some luck, she managed to catch what was thrown at her and watched as the three hugged and kissed. Maybe this is what they always did whenever a mission was over and a piece of them returned home. Or maybe they well celebrating the unofficial naming of Q as _the_ Q – she had seen the major’s request for retirement and it was a no-brainer that Alec’s and James’ Q was meant to take up the old man’s mantle. She stopped just around a corner peeked in on their private moment since hey: a spy will always be a spy, no matter the desk job she has.

 

“Welcome back, agents.” He grinned at his agents, at his lovers, caressing their faces tenderly, green eyes filled with joy.

 

“Good to be back, quartermaster.” The both said in unison, kissing his palms.


End file.
